


Entre Dos Mundos

by Anaissa2016



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaissa2016/pseuds/Anaissa2016
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Tony Stark no fuera un humano común y corriente?¿Si por sus venas corriera sangre especial, sangre mágica?¿Si fuera un sangre pura y no un simple muggle?Esta es la historia de cómo Tony Stark , después de los sucesos de la Civil War, dejo todo de lado para sanar su mente, alma y corazón en el lugar donde realmente pertenecía: El mundo Mágico.





	1. Un Breve Resumen

María Collins Carbonell tenia un secreto, su padre era un mago sangre pura.

  
Su verdadero apellido no era Collins Carbonell, era Prewett, en el mundo mágico el nombre María Prewett no fue más que un importante registro en el área de nacidos, siendo la hija de una de las familias que, según el directorio de sangre pura, formaba parte de las 28 familias británicas que eran "verdaderamente de sangre pura".  
Su padre y su madre la dejaron con una nana squib en el mundo muggle a la edad de 5 años debido a los peligros que atravesaban en el mundo mágico por aquel entonces, estableciéndose ambas en la bella New York.

  
Luego de unos años de educación en casa , tanto muggle como mágica, se fue a vivir a un internado mágico a la edad 11 años, de donde salió ya con mayoría de edad convertida en toda una señorita de sociedad. Asistía a fiestas sociales y en una de esas celebraciones fue que conoció a Howard Stark, un hombre guapo, visionario y, por increíble que parezca, un mago.

  
Al igual que ella Howard tenia un apellido mágico, era Black. Su padre y madre lo criaron en el mundo muggle, debido a que la familia Black era tan arcaica que Alphard, el padre de Howard emigro a América no sin antes dejarle algo a su sobrino y primo mayor de Howard.

  
Cuando María y Howard se casaron fue el acontecimiento más bello, además de ser una de las parejas mas bellas de la gran manzana eran la mas prestigiosa e intelectual. María apoyo en cada momento a su esposo cuando este se metía en sus inventos, por que Howard era excesivamente inteligente, usaba su magia para crear tecnología que ayudara a su país, no querían que la guerra de la cual hablaban en los diarios mágicos llegase a ellos.

  
Los años pasaron y para la felicidad de la pareja un bellísimo y sano bebe llego a sus vidas, lo llamaron Anthony, pero de cariño se quedó como Tony. La familia era feliz, Tony resulto ser tan inteligente como su esposo, eso hacia muy feliz a maría, hasta que no fue la guerra la que los alcanzo, fue un asesino el que los mato. La vida de maría y Howard se extinguió dejando huérfano a su Tony quien con 17 años tomo control de la empresa de su padre, con la tutoría de Jarvis su fiel mayordomo que alguna vez cuido también a su madre.

  
Tony creció y se convirtió en un hombre genio, millonario, filántropo, playboy. Antes de los 20 ya dominaba su núcleo mágico y hacia magia sin varita, sus estudios en magia fueron certificados por tutores americanos enviados directamente de las oficinas de MACUSA, además de que tomo el curso de Auror convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores al punto tal de ser jefe de aurores por 4 años, hasta que decidió retirarse ya con 30 cumplidos. Lograba llevar su vida muggle y mágica en total armonía hasta que sucedió lo de Afganistán, lo cual lo dejo con un reactor que también contenía algo de magia y luego de eso aparecieron los vengadores en su vida.

  
Por mas problemas que paso con los vengadores, no acepto la ayuda de los magos de MACUSA, no quiso involucrarlos en algo que era enteramente muggle, sin embargo, agradeció enormemente su colaboración para la reconstrucción de la ciudad y los diversos lugares que resultaron dañados.

  
Luego de la guerra civil quedo devastado sintiéndose mortalmente solo e inútil, ¿cómo era posible que una seudo bruja como Wanda lo hubiera hechizado? ¿a él que era un sangre pura en cuyas venas corría la sangre de dos grandes familias? No se lo perdonaba aun ese error. Confió como nunca en las personas, les dio un hogar, les dio un techo y comida, les dio su tecnología ya veces, sin que supieran, los curo con su magia y ¿cómo le respondieron? Traicionándolo.

  
Aun con Peter y Visión, necesitaba distraerse, irse de la torre. Agradeció mentalmente que Peter tuviera que ir a un curso especial en rusia, el mismo le dejo pago todo para que el chico no pasara trabajos (aunque igual estaría pendiente de la arañita). En cuanto a Visión, se lo llevo. Empaco algunas cosas mientras ordenaba a los empleados tener restaurada la mansión que le heredaron sus padres antes de su arribo. Seria una bella experiencia para Visión, al cual no tuvo que explicarle gran cosa, Digo: Era la antigua IA de tony y por razones más que obvias sabia todo del super genio.

  
Antes de desaparecer por un tiempo libero de cargos a todos los fugitivos, les dejo parte de la torre para ellos porque su taller y habitación estaban bajo un fuerte conjuro de protección que nadie podría romper salvo el.

  
Tomando aire fuerte y con una suave sonrisa descendió del avión y caminaron a su auto, Una nueva vida empezaba para ellos.

  
-¿Listo para ver el mundo mágico Vis?- le pregunto risueño mientras conducía a su hogar- te encantara, te lo aseguro- su sonrisa era enorme, estaba encontrando la paz que tanto necesitaba. AL doblar la esquina por una vereda la vio, la enorme mansión de fachada antigua que a partir de ahora seria su hogar- hogar dulce hogar…- susurro feliz con un brillo especial en los ojos.

  
Tony Black Prewett estaba regresando al mundo mágico y , aunque no lo sabia aun, seria una parte clave para cambiar el destino de muchos que sin saberlo lo necesitaban.


	2. Un Nuevo Inicio para Todos

La noticia de que habían sido liberados fue una total sorpresa para los vengadores cautivos en Wakanda, también lo fue saber que fue nada más y nada menos que Tony quien, con sus múltiples esfuerzos, logro que les dieran la libertad a todos, tanto que ahora volvían en el Quinjet a su hogar.

Pero la sorpresa fue amarga cuando se enteraron de que Tony Stark no estaba ni en la torre, ni en el país y no sabían su paradero.

\- ¡Debemos buscarlo! - dijo un alterado Steve Rogers, Esperaba de corazón que Tony estuviera bien, aun tenía mucho que hablar con el genio, tenia que arrastrarse sobre brasas ardientes para conseguir su perdón, eso lo tenia mas que claro. Lo que no tenía claro era por que Fury estaba tan calmado siendo que Tony prácticamente había desaparecido.

\- No haremos tal cosa capitán, ahora le ordeno que se siente- responde con autoridad el líder de SHIELD- Si, Stark se fue pero les dejo un video mensaje…- miro a la nada y suspiro - FRIDAY por favor reproduce el último mensaje de Stark-

La IA automáticamente obedeció, pues su maestro le había pedido que lo hiciera, y aunque estaba ahí podría sentir como su creador la instalaba en su nuevo hogar.

Una pantalla holográfica se hizo presente y en ella apareció la imagen de Tony, se notaban claramente las ojeras bajo sus ojos, lo demacrado de su rostro, lo agotado que se veía.

- _Bueno, buenas a todos los vengadores, espero que estén bien…realmente espero que estén bien. Yo he decidido irme, el pirata les mostrara esto cuando ya estén totalmente libres y aquí, en la torre. He decidido alejarme por un tiempo indefinido, no me busquen, no quiero ser encontrado… necesito tiempo para sanar, para perdonar y perdonarme por todo lo que he hecho_ – sonrió nostálgica mente – _la torre queda a su disposición, el pirata quedara a cargo de ustedes, tendrán comida y techo, Legolas no te preocupes los chicos están bien, al igual que tu hija Bichito, para ellos lo de la civil war y esas cosas no fue mas que una mentira, para ellos sus padres estaba en una importantísima misión, ayudando al dios Thor en su mundo: Asgard, bajo órdenes de Nick: Lang, Barton y su tía Natasha, y pues, para no ponerlos en peligro el tío Tony y la Tía Hill le mintieron a todo el mundo_ – se rio suavemente – _en serio chicos, tomemos esto como un nuevo inicio ¿Si?, sin rencores, sin dolor, sin malas memorias… Cuando yo me sienta capaz de regresar lo hare, o cuando el mundo peligre de nuevo, pero por ahora solo seré Tony, ¡Un Aventurero!_ –

Con eso el video finalizo, todos quedaron algo intranquilos, pero, viendo que el mismo Tony lo pedía, no podían hacer algo en su contra. Steve no podía hacer nada en su contra, solo esperar y cuidar del hogar de su amor perdido.

\- El regresara capitán, tarde o temprano habrá algo que lo hará regresar o tal vez… usted sea tan afortunado y sea el quien lo mande a llamar – Fury sonríe como el gato que se comió el canario, claramente el sabe algo, pero como siempre se niega a decirle – descansen caballeros, dama… a partir de ahora empiezan su nueva vida, solo una advertencia - la mirada fría no se hizo esperar por parte del hombre de color – la habitación de Stark  y su taller están bajo estricta seguridad especial, no se atrevan a violar la confianza que él ha depositado de nuevo en ustedes – dicho eso se alejó y salió de la torre, dejando a todos con un mal sabor en la boca.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el mundo mágico, más específicamente en la mansión heredada por su abuelo, se encontraba Tony junto a dos elfos domésticos y Visión terminando algunas leves reparaciones y actualizaciones. El Valle Godric, que era donde viviría a partir de ahora, era tranquilo, calmado, sin ruido, un contraste totalmente diferente a la ciudad.

El Valle Godric era uno de los lugares donde convivían Magos con muggles pacíficamente. Cuando investigo a donde podría mudarse, encontró que ese valle durante siglos fue hogar de magos y brujas importantes como; Godric Gryffindor, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, la famosa academia-internado de escocia para niños magos.

Si sus padres no se hubieran establecido en América, él hubiera ido a ese colegio, pero en cambio tuvo tutores del Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería, una academia que nada tenía que envidiarle a Hogwarts, él era un orgulloso Wampus, iba totalmente con su personalidad: Obstinado pero leal.

En la casa ya tenia su sistema de seguridad instalado, tanto muggle como mágico, ahora observaba el jardín, algo descuidado y triste.

\- Deberíamos plantar flores… no se: ¡Margaritas, girasoles… rosas! - les dice a los elfos emocionado – qué opinas Vis? –

\- …creo señor que las rosas quedarían mejor, son artística mente más hermosas y quedarían acorde a la estructura de la casa – contesto. No era que hablara monótonamente, era que, al haber sido parte tecnológico, no sabia como expresar sentimientos. Esperaba aprender pronto. Pero por lo tanto se alegraba y mucho de ver a su creador de un humor bastante mejor.

\- Bien, rosas serán… Hocke, ve a comprar rosas y Plim ve sacando la grama y esas cosas, quiero todo super hermoso – sonríe viendo la casa – deberíamos ir familiarizándonos con el mundo mágico, vamos al callejón Diagon, creo que debemos entrar por el caldero ¿verdad Hocke? –

\- No señorito Tony, si desea Hocke lo llevara directo al corazón del callejón – respondió entusiasmado. Tony le responde con la misma sonrisa

\- Bien ¿Qué esperamos? - le dice a Vision – Vamos de compras Vis –

Entraron a la casa para cambiarse por ropa mas adecuada para salir, también ayudar a Vis a que se vea super bien, porque será la primera aparición de Tony y Vis ante publico mágico y debían dar una excelente buena impresión.  ¿Por qué?, pues por que simplemente el era Tony Black Prewett y el mundo mágico tendría el honor de conocerlo.


	3. Conociendo un Nuevo Mundo

Llegar al callejón fue relativamente fácil, Hocke le tomo del pantalón mientras el tomaba la mano de Vis y el elfo los apareció, fue… gracioso siendo sinceros, gracioso y extraño. Él podía aparecerse, para eso tenia licencia, era un hombre graduado y todas las cosas reglamentarias, pero no conocía el Callejón, más bien, no conocía nada del Londres mágico y para usar la aparición debía enfocar en la mente el lugar deseado y automáticamente podría aparecerse en dicho lugar, ósea, tenia que tener un breve conocimiento previo, así fuera una imagen.

Miro a Visión con una sonrisa, casi podía ver su cerebro trabajar a mil por hora mientras enfocaba su vista en el elfo domestico

- No le busques lógica Vis, los elfos son seres destinados a servir a sus amos – se agacho frente a Hocke – y este elfo esta muy gustoso de servir de nuevo a la familia ¿Verdad? – le sonrió dulcemente. Ellos estaban en una mansión en Norteamérica, así que cuando llego a la mansión esta misma se encargo de invocarlos y ambos, con su característica alegría y devoción a sus amos, se convirtieron en sus elfos reconociéndolo como el legitimo heredero que era- Ahora Hocke, ve a buscar las más bellas semillas de rosas, también de claveles y algunas plantas medicinales…- le pidió levantándose, para el ellos eran como su pequeña nueva familia – Visión y yo iremos al banco, cuando termines de comprar nos encontramos ahí… es más, compra lo que creas hace falta, y comida, mucha comida, debemos abastecernos – dijo sonriendo mientras se despedía de su elfo.

- ¿Ellos viven por sus amos? – pregunto confundido caminando a lado de su creador, ignorando por ahora las miradas sorprendidas que les daban, pues vestían ropas muggles y las características de un mago.

- Si Vis, veras… los elfos son sirvientes, en este mundo son los encargados de las tareas hogareñas, claro que no es que puedas comprarlos, ellos son heredados de generación en generación… supongo que ese par esta desde que mi abuelo vivía o algo así… - se encoje de hombros – el caso es que la felicidad de ellos esta en servir, leí que hay familias que no los tratan muy bien, pero otras los integran a las familias y cuando mueren los entierran en las criptas familiares junto con sus primeros amos – suspiro – en Ilvermorny nos enseñaron eso, pero mama no tenia elfos sabes? Ella prefirió a Jarvis y debemos agradecerle… sin el tu no estarías aquí – Le miro sonriente – Te comprare muchos libros para que aprendas, esto que tienes aquí – toco la gema – te hace mágico, practicaremos en casa las cosas que puedes hacer y las que no, y cualquier duda que tengas solo consúltala conmigo, con Plim o con Hocke – le aclaro – ahora, vamos a conocer a otro tipo de seres, ya que en este mundo las tarjetas de crédito y el dinero muggle son totalmente obsoletos – se rió mientras entraba al enorme banco de los duendes: El banco mágico de Gringotts.

Antes de entrar observo la inscripción que había en la entrada del banco, una leyenda bastante clara: No tomes algo que no es tuyo.

 _«Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_  
Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,  
Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,  
Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,  
Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo   
Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,  
Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado  
De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.»

- A diferencia de los bancos muggles, este tiene tanta protección que hay cámaras las cuales las protegen dragones o criaturas extremadamente poderosas que solo responden a la magia del dueño de la bóveda, en mi caso mama y papa como dejaron todo a mi nombre, desde el momento en que nací las bóvedas reconocieron mi magia – le explica a Visión.

Entraron con la elegancia que les caracterizaba, eso si no se corto en ver la hermosa arquitectura, Visión estaba igual de asombrado, solo miraba como todo niño curioso. Una suave risa escapo de sus labios al compararlo.

Tras las puertas de entrada dieron el vestíbulo, una sala pequeña que tiene otras puertas. Al cruzar esas puertas, que estaban flanqueadas por duendes, dieron a la sala principal. Una cámara de mármol muy larga con más de cien duendes sentados taburetes altos tras largas mesas. Duendes concentrados en sus cosas, en escribir, en contar, en catalogar y examinar todo lo que sea de valor. También ven más puertas en las paredes detrás de los duendes, Tony le explica que son esas puertas las que llevan a las bóvedas.

Se supone que su cámara es de alta seguridad, por eso debía presentarse el, ya que no posee llave, con su firma mágica bastaba, pero no estaba muy seguro pues en América solo bastaba su firma mágica para retirar la cantidad de dinero que quisiera. No se preocupó por traslado de dinero o algo así, sus cuentas de América estaban vinculadas a mas bancos tanto por el lado muggle como por el lado mágico

Llegaron al estrado donde había un viejo duende realizando cuentas, se aclaro la garganta logrando captar la atención de este, el cual solo se le quedo viendo seriamente antes de abrir de forma cómica sus ojos.

- Señor Black Prewett… todo un honor tener al último de la línea directa de Prewett en nuestro banco – dijo haciendo una leve, levísima, diminuta reverencia, por que ante todo los duendes eran ligeramente orgullosos -

- Un honor estar aquí señor… -

- Frolicoak, señor – El duende repara en Visión, pero él no le pone atención

- Bueno, señor Frolicoak necesito acceder a alguna de mis cámaras, además de que necesito saber que herencias tengo y en que condición están, también vengo a reclamar mi puesto como Heredero en este continente claro está- Los ojos del duende prácticamente brillaron al escucharle decir eso

- Sera un honor para nosotros, permítame llamo al duende a cargo de las bóvedas que le pertenecen, con el podrá entenderse de ahora en adelante en todo lo que necesite – chasqueo los dedos y en segundos apareció otro duende, pero esta vez a sus pies – El señor Berilot lo guiara y será su encargado aquí en este banco, todo lo que necesite, puede pedírselo a el-

Tony miro a duende, bien vestido, mirándole seriamente, derecho. Como todo un trabajador de un banco

- Señor, bienvenido, soy Berilot, si me acompañan por aquí podemos realizar todos los tramites que usted desea – le pidió el elfo, los guió hacia una oficina donde hicieron todos los tramites correspondientes.

Resulto ser que poseía mas propiedades de las que pensaba, entre esas una tal Grinmauld place #12 en Londres muggle, además de eso su cámara (como ya sabía) era de máxima seguridad y estaba resguardada por un dragón, ya que era de las pocas  que estaban a mas profundidad. Añadió a Visión a su herencia familiar y, sorprendiéndole gratamente, el duende le comento que estaban actualizados con sus compañeros americanos, por lo que sus tarjetas de crédito muggle funcionarían también ahí en el mundo mágico londinense, salvo que, claro, solo cambiaría la divisa: De dólar a galeones, sickles y knuts.

Bueno, eso era un alivio para él que se consideraba un comprador compulsivo. Eso de cargar una bolsa de oro a toda hora le parecía tan de la antigua era que agradeció enormemente el poder seguir usando sus tarjetas. El procedimiento era sencillo: Iba al local, compraba, mostraba su tarjeta al dueño y este, con un toque de varita, se cobraba el valor de la compra. Ya en el banco se encargaban del resto. Aclaro que este método era antirrobo, pues solo se podía hacer la transacción entre el dueño de la tienda o vendedor autorizado y el dueño de la bóveda, El resto de los magos que no tenían tanto oro en sus bóvedas debían ir y sacar e igual andar con su bolsita de oro. Que incómodo.

- Son las ventajas de ser uno de los mas adinerados del mundo mágico, tiene un trato preferencial – aclaro el duende una vez terminaron todo el tramite y el se permitió visitar una de las tantas bóvedas a su nombre.

Salieron del banco y no pudo evitar preguntar a su acompañante

- Y?... que te pareció el área bancaria de este mundo? – Visión se detuvo a unos metros de la salida y miro de nuevo al banco antes de regresar su vista su creador

- Pienso que se debe estar muy loco para entrar a robar, no solo por el factor mágico, si no por el factor geológico: son cuevas con metros y metros de profundidad, con carriles, túneles y criaturas mágicas… seria casi, no.. es 99% imposible que exista una probabilidad de salir de ahí – respondió con calma

- Y el 1%? – pregunto divertido

- Los seres humanos me han demostrado que a veces lo imposible es posible – respondió seguro causando una risa en su creador

- Buena respuesta Vis, Buena respuesta… vamos por un helado, luego a comprar ropa adecuada que parece que desentonamos en este lugar, luego… jum.. luego los libros, además de conectar la red flu y comprarnos una lechuza, quiero una lechuza! – camino divertido Ignorando un par de ojos grises que lo veían con desaprobación por su exaltado comportamiento.

Lucius Malfoy estaba en el callejón consiguiendo pociones y algún otro artilugio para su familia, el maldito de Voldemort había desaparecido, llevaba 14 años de “muerto”, aunque eso el mismo no lo creía, pero debía aprovechar esos momentos de paz.

Fue cuando vio, o mas bien escucho, al hombre que salía del banco. No era la gran cosa la verdad, solo le recordó un poco a Black por cómo se movía y expresaba, siempre queriendo llamar la atención. Había demasiada gente inculta en este mundo. Entro al banco a sacar algunos galeones ya que a pesar de ser un sangre pura con una buena fortuna, no tenia acceso a las famosas tarjetas especiales de las que tanto hablaban en el ministerio y que ninguno de los que hay trabaja tenían, ni siquiera el ministro.

El helado fue fascinante para Tony. Florean Fortescue tenía más de mil sabores de helado, desde los más conocidos hasta los más raros. Inocentemente y medio en broma pidió al vendedor un helado con tres sabores: Donas de chocolate, Donas rellenas de jalea y café especial con toques de vainilla. El vendedor le sonrió y en un momento le preparo su helado. Tony quedo fascinado. ¡Podía comer sus preciadas donas y su preciado café especial en forma de halado! Desde ese momento se volvió su sabor numero uno, reemplazando fácilmente al de menta con café y caramelo que compraba en la gran manzana en días de verano.

En cambio, Visión pidió el sabor mas suave que tuvieran, el vendedor se quedo pensando y le dio un helado de algodón de azúcar, se veía como helado pero al probarlo era como el algodón: se derretía en la boca y tomaba el sabor que mas te gustara.

- …sabe a Wanda… - dijo medio desconcertado después de darle una probada, sorprendiendo a su creador – en serio… sabe a ella… a rosas, a rojo, a su magia… - sin quererlo le regalo a Tony una suave sonrisa

- A ver, yo pruebo…- tomo solo un poco y se sorprendió, fue como golpe directo a la nostalgia - …a mi me sabe a Steve…- murmuro melancólicamente. Sabia a héroe, a su aroma, al sabor de sus labios. Casi podía sentir los labios del capitán sobre los suyos. Suspiro pesadamente. Al parecer le helado traía del subconsciente el sabor de aquello que mas amabas en tu vida – Es un helado interesante ¿verdad? –

- Poder traer sensaciones olvidadas por medio de una mezcla de leche y saborizantes es fascinantes – comento comiendo su helado de forma mas lenta.

 

Para Tony era mas que obvio que a Vis le dolió lo que hizo la brujita, pero era una guerra. En una guerra se toman bandos y a veces no sabemos a ciencia cierta si el lado que elegimos es el correcto. 


	4. Conociendo nuevas personas

El helado los dejo melancólicos y desconcertados durante un rato, pero Tony se negó a caer en esos pensamientos negativos.

¿Dolía? Si, como el demonio dolía todo eso, pero paso casi 6 meses en un coma etílico hasta que un día simplemente “despertó”. Aun no se explica cómo fue, pero paso.

Después de que Steve lo dejara medio muerto en ese bunker en Siberia él tuvo que recibir de frente los insultos, las culpas, los problemas, toda la mierda de la sociedad a la que una vez anhelo salvar con su vida. Después de cada entrevista, después de cada reunión con Ross prácticamente se bebía el mundo, sus botellas de colección quedaron vacías, ya no creaba, ya no pensaba, ya no hacía nada más que beber y beber, regreso a fumar y en sus brazos cubiertos están las dos heridas recordatorias de cuando intento quitarse la vida. Ya nada Valia la pena para el en esos meses.

No recuerda que paso después de que se auto flagelara, lo único que si recuerda es una calidez cubriéndole y sosteniéndole, como amándolo, casi podía jurar que era su madre quien bajo del cielo para llevárselo, pero en vez de eso solo le arrullo hasta quedarse dormido. Cuando despertó estaba en su cama, curado, con un Rhodney recostando en el sillón y una Pepper apoyada sobre la cama dormida.

Cuando se sentó se vio las manos vendadas, miro el cielo que comenzaba a aclararse y sonrió suavemente, se sentía en paz, en calma consigo mismo. Aun muertos sus padres aun le regañaban y le amaban.

Después de eso volvió a ser el de antes, bueno, casi. La situación con el gobierno le agobiaba, por eso decidió anular los tratados ya que el no usaría nunca mas el traje de Iron Man, por eso hablo con Fury y con T’Challa. Los vengadores eran Libres, dándole fin al ciclo de ultron.

 No se quedaría lamiéndose la herida, no, tenía una deuda con sus padres. No era perfecto, claro que no. Era un ser lleno de muchos defectos y que guardabas horribles memorias, horribles recuerdos, pero eso no le iba a detener, intentaría ser feliz por una ultima vez. 

-Vamos Vis, ¡arriba! – se levanto terminando su helado – aún tenemos compras que hacer, lugares que visitar… tenemos una vida que disfrutar Vision – le dice sonriendo suavemente, no se dejaría caer, no se lo permitiría. No de nuevo.

Vision miro a su creador y le regreso la sonrisa. Por mucho que recordara a Wanda, aun tenia un largo camino que aprender sobre el perdón y perdonar.

Pasaron por la tienda de túnicas para una renovación total del armario de ambos: Túnicas, botas de piel de dragón, de crin de unicornio, camisas de seda, de chiffon, pantalones, bufandas, ropa interior, todo a la medida y de colores hermosos, y telas finísimas. Madame Malkin no había estado tan extasiada de tener un cliente tan fino y con tantos galeones en el bolsillo-

-Señor Black su pedido estará para mañana en su casa – le dijo después de haberles tomado las medidas y mostrado todo el catalogo de telas que manejaba

-Perfecto – sonrió a la señora, pago y salió de ahí directo a la librería.

Mientras Tony demostraba que tan adicto a las compras era, en el callejón pasaba algo curioso, Un X escucho en el banco, de forma vaga, que el ultimo heredero de Prewett estaba ahí, ese X salió del banco y lo comento como quien no quiere la cosa a un conocido con el cual se encontró mientras compraba algo de pergamino. El vendedor de pergaminos escucho y dejando al mando a uno de los ayudantes fue hacia la maruja mayor del callejón: Madame Malkin la cual le confirmo que, Efectivamente el mayor heredero de los Prewett y los Black estaba en el callejón, recién llegado de otras tierras.

La información corrió como pólvora por el callejón, los locales sacaban su mejor mercancía, limpiaban de mas sus estantes, querían conocer a hombre que tal vez era mas rico que los mismos Malfoy y Lestrange juntos.

Da la casualidad de que no solo Malfoy estaba de compras en el callejón, si no también la numerosa familia Weasley, bueno, tal vez no con todos sus hijos, pero si con Harry, Hermione y Ron.

-Oh, Arthur que alegría verte, ¿escuchaste los rumores? – fue el saludo del dueño de la librería

-¿Rumores? Que rumores podrían rondan en este callejón – respondió la matriarca Weasley con algo de gracia en vez de su esposo, pero ambos interesados en la información. A veces los rumores les ayudaban a estar mas alertas, el señor tenebroso podría volver en cualquier momento y llevarse al cabizbajo joven que estaba con ellos.

-¡Molly! ¡Arthur!, el heredero de los Prewett-Black esta en este lugar! - dijo extasiado – no es por nada Molly, pero conociendo los arboles familiares ese hombre es tu primo más directo, también es primo de Narcisa Malfoy y pues… - hizo un gesto con la mano – ya sabrán, de todos los magos que conocemos que se apelliden Black -

Una exclamación dejo los labios de Molly. Como era eso posible. Por la línea de sangre ella era la ultima descendiente de esa familia y no tenían mucho dinero para mantenerse debido a que su padre se caso con una bruja que no tenía un gran nivel económico, pero que aun así amo con toda su alma, fue ahí que murió la parte de fortuna que le habían dado a su padre, Sabia que además de su Tio Ignatius, tenía otro tío, totalmente desconocido, ya que había nacido en América dos años antes de que su propio padre y tío nacieran.

Y si el hombre llevaba el apellido Black, tiene ser que, su tío no conocido se casó con una de las hijas de la familia Black, pasando a ser familiar directo en el círculo de los Black, por consiguiente, el hombre que estaba causando tanto alboroto era primero directo de Sirius Black, y por sangre Heredero directo de lo que le correspondía de esa familia mas de la herencia principal de los Prewett.

Tomo aire y acomodo sus cabellos. La vida daba giros inesperados.

-Oh, vez te dije Vis, esta era la librería – se rio un poco – he… ¿buenas? Quiero comprar todos los libros relacionados con la historia de la magia, de familias inglesas, además de relatos y cuentos mágicos – todo lo dijo con una sonrisa suave y calmada. Si se sintió incomodo por que se le quedaron viendo, no lo hizo notar

  
-¿Oh… señor Black? – pregunto el dueño con una chispa de felicidad

  
-Eh… ¿Sí? - regreso divertido mientras dejaba un libro de magia oscura que ya tenía en estante – ¿Necesita algo? – lo miro con curiosidad

  
-No, nada caballero, en vez de eso, sea usted bienvenido a Flourish & Blott's, señor… acompáñeme, le mostrare lo que necesita – el hombre esta extasiado en conocer al misterioso hijo heredero de ambas familias.

Tony hizo una leve inclinación y les dio una ligera sonrisa a los demás antes de seguir al señor, Aunque tenía ropas muggles su sola presencia llamaba mucho la atención de los demás.

Se concentraron en sus compras cuando escucharon los pasos de regreso, el hombre se detuvo frente a ellos con una mirada algo dudosa, era como si quisiera preguntar algo, pero no sabía si era correcto o no

-… Ustedes conocen a Harry Potter? – La curiosidad le podía, había leído en uno de los documentos del banco que Harry Potter era un familiar indirecto por parte de su primo Sirius Black, el cual estaba fugado de la cárcel mas poderosa del mundo mágico. Si lograba contactarlo ya fuera a el o a Harry podría poner en marcha algún plan para dejarlo en libertad. Después de todo los negocios eran lo suyo.

Los demás se quedaron plasmados en su sitio, Molly y su esposo se miraron un momento antes de que fuera el mismo chico quien se presentara

-He… buenas, yo soy Harry Potter – Se presento. Tony lo detallo bien y le dio algo de lastima. El chico se veía con la mirada algo apagada, además de que esas ropas eran enormes, pero sus ojos también trasmitían algo de esperanza – ¿y usted es…? –


	5. La Familia Weasley

-Oh, pero mis modales, que grosero – Soltó una risilla – mi nombre es Anthony Black Prewett, soy primo de tu padrino, así que vendría a ser como tu… primo político o algo por el estilo – hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia – deseo hablar contigo sobre unos detalles de los que me entere gracias a los duendes, pero deberá ser en un lugar privado… - miro a los adultos ahí – puede ser en su casa querida prima Molly – Sonrió divertido al ver la sorpresa en la cara de la mujer

-¿Pe…Pero como lo sabe? Ud acaba de llegar a este lugar – la voz sorprendida de Molly le saco una risa divertida al hombre, era una risa fresca, suave, llena de alegría o eso le dio la sensación a Molly

-En casa hay un árbol familia que me tome el trabajo de estudiar, además de que en el banco me confirmaron nuestro parentesco prima querida – le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a la mujer – que alegría saber que no soy el único – se separo y estrecho la mano del hombre – ahora Vis… ¿Vis?... donde se metió – busco con la mirada al hombre que lo acompañaba.

-Si busca al señor que lo acompaña, está leyendo allá – Señalo la chica de cabello algo esponjado hacia las escaleras, desde donde venia un concentrado Vision leyendo uno de los tantos libros que venía levitando detrás suyo

-Te vas a caer Vision, Ven, paguemos eso y lo enviamos a casa – Miro a Molly – ¿Me permiten invitarlos a almorzar?, aprovechamos… nos conocemos y yo converso con Harryto lo que tengo que hablar-

Molly sonrió maternalmente antes de responder con la característica alegría que siempre tenia la matriarca de los Weasley

-No señor, ud va a almorzar en nuestro hogar, conocerá a mis queridos hijos y nos contara de su vida – le dijo con voz que dejaba claro que no aceptaba un NO por respuesta

-No la contradiga señor Back, mi esposa tiene un fuerte carácter cuando se lo propone – respondió el patriarca Weasley cuando vio las intenciones de Tony de replicar

-Tony… llámenme Tony, nada de señor o esas cosas – respondió a su vez en un suspiro – este es mi acompañante, Vision – negó divertido al verlo aun con el libro abierto

-Buenas tardes – saludo para seguir con su lectura. Era muy interesante la historia del mundo mágico y el deseaba aprender mas para poder adaptarse y ayudar a su creador

Cuando salieron de la librería, Hocke, el elfo de Tony sea apareció ante ellos, Tony le orden llevar todo lo que habían comprado a casa anunciando que el iría a almorzar y que ambos, él y Vision, regresarían en un rato más.

Caminaron un rato entre charlas sin sentido llegaron a un local de chimeneas. Un nuevo medio de transporte que emociono mucho a Tony, ya que, incluso antes de la desaparición, usaba los portales de Strange. El doc le enseño a convocarlos, pero la condición era que solo en momentos de extrema urgencia. Lo de Siberia había sido un buen ejemplo de ello. Aun herido como estaba logro hacer un mini portal hacia Strange antes de caer inconsciente, imagina que el mago milenario hizo el resto del trabajo como llevarlo a casa y de paso curarlo, que es doctor al fin de cuentas.   

-Nunca habías usado las chimeneas, por lo que veo – hablo la matriarca al notarlo tan emocionado por ello

-La verdad no, siempre fueron portales y ya, antes no vivía en el mundo mágico, vivía en el muggle por lo que los medios mágicos no son usados –

-Entonces… ¿Cómo se transportan? – se metió Ron en la conversación, interesado por como era la vida muggle

-Pues existen autos, bicicletas, motos, buses, trenes, aviones, barcos… existen miles de formas en la cual te puedes transportar en el mundo muggle – explica con calma, Vision observa algo dudoso la chimenea – no te quemaras, te lo aseguro – comenta al ver la duda en sus ojos

-No tenga miedo señor Vision, ¡Es fácil!, solo toma un puñado de estos polvos…- Comenzó a explicar el Arthur a los dos extranjeros – Se meten ahí, las flamas no queman, y luego cuando sueltan el polvo dicen con voz fuerte y clara el lugar a donde quieren ir, les mostrare –

Dicho eso Arthur procedió a mostrarle como era el proceso, y Diciendo fuerte y claro “La Madriguera”, Tony y Vis fueron testigos de cómo, prácticamente, se lo tragaba el fuego

-¡Yo!¡yo! ¡sigo yo! - pronuncio un entusiasta Tony tomando un puñado de polvos – nos vemos allá Vis – le guiño el ojo y cuando soltó los polvos anuncio fuerte y claro - ¡la Madriguera! – la sensación de ser prácticamente absorbido le saco un jadeo, era como si su cuerpo de fragmentara en miles de partículas viajando rápidamente que no se daba cuenta de su entorno, cayendo estrepitosamente a los pies del patriarca Weasley – … WOU! – fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras le ayudaban a ponerse de pie y alejarse de la chimenea

Cuando iba a expresar algo más, se vio de nuevo la chimenea encenderse y salir de ella un muy desconcertado Vision. Tony se acercó limpiándole los restos de cenizas mientras reía de su cara

-Fue fascinante Vis, dime, dime ¿cómo lo sentiste?, ¿Fue raro verdad?, Para mí fue como si…Jum… Como si desintegraran todo mi cuerpo y volvieran a unirlo – lo explica vagamente fijándose por primera vez en la casa – ¿Lo sientes Vis?... es magia…- dijo con un brillo infantil en la cara cuando observo como los objetos se movían solos, los platos se lavaban y organizaban solo, en una esquina una mecedora se movía mientras las agujas de un tejido seguían con la tarea de terminar lo que sea que tejiera – es una espléndida casa – alabo con total sinceridad.

-Fue…. Extraño – comento, esperando que los demás miembros de la familia llegasen – creo que esa es la palabra correcta señor, pero a la vez no terminaría de definir la sensación – sin decir nada mas se dedico a observar la casa, acercándose a detallar lo que se movía con maravilla

Una vez llegaron todos los que faltaban los guiaron a la cocina, ahí si que ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, la magia era más potente además de que se sentía la calidez en el hogar. Una mueca nostálgica se adueño de sus facciones. Ese ambiente le recordaba terriblemente al que habían tenido en la torre con los vengadores. Las cenas, las tardes de películas, las peleas de palomitas, los intentos de cocina de Barton siendo salvado por el capi o por la brujita. Suspiro tristemente tratando de enfocarse en el ahora.

Cuando levanto la vista es sorprendió encontrarse con la vista fija de Harry y de los demás, con muecas de preocupación

-¿Está bien? – pregunto el oji verde, Había estado llamando al hombre, pero este se había quedado viendo a la nada. Tal vez recordando algo por su semblante se puso algo triste.

-Oh, si, si, no te preocupes… solo recordaba una cosa – volvió a sonreír como antes.

Vision se quedó viéndolo, pero no expreso nada pues el mismo había sentido ese momento de nostalgia

-Déjeme que le presente a mi familia – de pie la orgullosa matriarca procedió a presentarle a cada uno de los miembros de esa gran familia – los mayores William y Charley no viven con nosotros, Bill trabaja como rompedor de maldiciones para la centras de Gringotts en Egipto y Charley trabaja en una reserva de dragones en Rumania – se notaba el orgullo en su voz – Pero mis otros hijos aún están conmigo, Percy, a su lado los gemelos…-

-¡Fred! – respondió uno de los chicos levantándose enérgicamente

-¡George! – Le sigue el otro pasando su brazo por encima del hombro de su gemelo

-¡Los mejores bromistas de Hogwarts! – responden al unisonó causando una carcajada en Tony.

-¡Fred! ¡George! ¡donde están sus modales! – Regaño obteniendo miradas nada arrepentidas de sus hijos – en fin, le sigue Ronald y por último mi bella Ginny…- suspira dramáticamente – la única princesa entre tanto hombre – admite causando un sonrojo en la joven - todos van a Hogwarts y claro, también tenemos a los amigos de mi hijo, ella es …-

-Hermione Granger, mucho gusto señor Black, dígame… ¿Cómo se entero de su herencia?, ¿el ministerio americano de aviso? ¿Cómo es el ministerio americano? ¿Es verdad que tienen mas libertades para los elfos que aquí en Londres?

-Hermione…- le susurra Harry sintiendo vergüenza ajena – recién lo conocemos, ¿no es mejor esperar un poco para esas preguntas? –

-No, no se preocupen – una sonrisa galante causo un furioso sonrojo en la joven – me gusta que tenga tantas ansias de aprender señorita Granger, pero en otra ocasión podre responderle todas las preguntas que tenga – le guiño el ojo coqueto y el rostro de la joven competía con el vivo color de cabello de los Weasley

Dicha acción causo una risa general. Se veía a leguas que no tenían la fortuna que el poseía, pero valla que vivían bien, se sentía el amor de hogar en cada rincón

-Y, que necesita hablar conmigo señor Tony – la curiosidad le estaba matando. ¿Por qué ese hombre necesitaba hablar con él? Además de ser el estúpido elegido no era mas interesante que el tapete que adornaba la sala de los Weasley

-Pues veras Harryto – se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa decidida – quiero liberar por completo a Sirius Black, y para eso necesito tu ayuda – dejar que dejo a todos con la boca abierta era mucho – en otras palabras: Dejaran de ver a Sirius Black como un fugitivo si me ayudas a encontrarlo – sentencio con firmeza.

El guardaba algo que el ministerio no y eso eran pruebas. Pruebas tangibles de que Sirius Black era inocente, conseguiría la libertad de su primo junto con una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero por compensación.

Harry se quedo impactado. ¿Acaso eso era posible? Pero Dumbledore le dijo que no se podía, que su padrino no podía ser libre… ¿Acaso le mintió de nuevo? ¿Ese hombre podría hacer posible lo que otros le decían que era imposible?


	6. Algo de Esperanza al Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguir esta loca idea. 
> 
> Quiero aclarar que siempre he sido fan de que si harry hubiera tenido alguien que le hiciera ver toda la situación desde otro punto de vista, tal vez, solo tal vez muchas cosas no hubieran pasado. Por eso debemos agradecer a JK Rowling haber creado la saga de tal forma que podamos escribir nuestros fanfics con estas ideas locas que se nos pasan por la cabeza.
> 
> Como mañana empiezo a trabajar, actualizare de ahora en adelante cada 8 días.   
> Mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio, liberar a Sirius Black de las garras del ministerio era imposible ¿no? Al menos eso fue lo que dijo Albus Dumbledore cuando Harry se lo pidió

-Como… como seria eso posible, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore, el mago mas poderoso de nuestra era, puede hacer eso…- Dijo asombrado y receloso el hijo que era el mayor en ese momento

-No es imposible si se tienen las armas necesarias para hacerlo posible -respondió sin dejar de ver a Harry – claro que no puedo develar toda la información sin que este el personaje principal en este momento, pero les aseguro que si me ayudas podemos hacerlo – 

-… si… claro que si…- su sonrisa, antes minúscula, ahora era enorme – ¡claro que le ayudare! Todo sea por ver a mi querido padrino libre… por ser libre…- murmuro. Si eso pasaba podría librarse de los Dursley, podría ser libre de ellos. 

-Entonces, si mi querida prima me permite unos momentos, quiero hablar con Harry a solas – se levanto como buscando una salida – ¿qué te parece afuera? – sugirió al chico mientras caminaba hacia la puerta trasera, esa que daba al jardín – Vis, puedes quedarte si deseas, se que mueres por preguntar mucho de esta casa – le regalo una sonrisa paternal. 

El terreno de los Weasley era muy grande, el que estuviera en medio de un claro con cercanías a un bosque tenía sus ventajas. En pocos minutos tuvo al chico detrás suyo. Caminaron hasta sentarse en un viejo banco, algo alejado de la casa, de reojo observaba a Harry alerta, como esperando algún ataque de alguien

-Tranquilo, conmigo no te harán nada – le aseguro con gracia - ¿sabes? Sirius fue injustamente encarcelado y solo pocas personas lo sabían, esta claro que al no encontrar el culpable de esas muertes y verlo en la escena no tuvieron de otra de culparlo, porque desgraciadamente los altos cargos de la política siempre quieren echarle la culpa a alguien con tal de no aceptar sus errores… -

-Pero… ¿y Dumbledore? – pregunto extrañado – el me dijo que hizo lo que pudo para que no pasara eso… -

-Harry – volteo a verlo – aquellos que quieren poder harán lo que sea con tal de obtenerlo, dime niño no te has puesto a pensar ¿por qué llevas la vida que tienes? – le miro extrañado. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría deducir exactamente que era lo que pasaba por la mente del director de Hogwarts

-¿Qué quiere decir? – respondió el otro a la defensiva. 

No quería saber que sus pensamientos y observaciones respecto a su situación eran 100% ciertas, pero después de lo de Sirius y su casi muerte a mano de los dementores comenzó a cuestionarse seriamente el papel que jugaba en esa guerra.

Guerra que, dicho sea de paso, no le correspondía, no estaba preparado para matar a alguien y que, hasta el momento, le había traído mas perdidas que ganancias. 

-Si tu abuela Dorea Potter viviera te daría una nalgada mocoso – le expreso – dime que no crees en esa mierda de que Lilian dejo un hechizo de sangre que solo se activa con la familia de muggles con la que vives – le cuestiono – si el hechizo esta en tu sangre, en tu cuerpo… ¿no podía otra familia, una del mundo mágico, cuidarte? O, si tenia que ser tu familia o alguien cercano a ellos ¿Por qué Albus, siendo el mago que es, no busco alguien que se relacionada mínima mente con James? – lanzo al azar las muchas preguntas que rondaban su cabeza.

Por eso le gustaba investigar, leer, conocer. En el banco el duende le dio varios pergaminos los cuales devoro sin piedad, tola la información estaba en su cerebro: lo sucedido con su primo desde su destierro de la familia Black hasta su juicio sin derecho a defensa. 

Como los hilos del destino se entrelazan entre ellos, también averiguo de los potter, al ser casi pariente por el lado de Dorea Potter antes Black, se tomo la tarea de también investigar de ellos y fue de ahí que salieron esas variantes. 

El era un genio, y con su elevadísimo IQ podía deducir cosas que tal vez los demás no se llegaban a imaginar, por eso también lo tildaban de loco. Pero… ¡vamos!, que Harry llevaba en el mundo mágico ¡desde los 11!, ¿acaso sería posible que nunca se preguntara eso?

-… no, bueno… si me he hecho esas preguntas, pero nunca les puse voz por que no tengo con quien hacerlo, ni un respaldo… Sirius no cuenta, no en el estado en el que esta, mucho menos Remus…- 

-Pero ahora me tienes a mí, tu primo político, y con mi ayuda veras que podremos buscarle solución, no por nada son un genio, filántropo y otras cosas mas que con el tiempo te darás cuenta – le guiño el ojo divertido – ahora, vamos a ver a Sirius, debo saludar a mi Primito y de paso vas a despertar mocoso, a ver si le te comporta como el Potter que se supone que eres - 

Harry solo se rio ante lo dicho, al parecer ese primo recién adquirido tenia tanto ego como Sirius, o tal vez más. Ya quería ver como se llevaban ese par. Pero más que nada ya quería vivir con ambos, porque al fin podría vislumbrar esa familia que tanto quiso. No tenía una madre, pero existían dos hombres que se preocupaban por él, dos hombres y uno mitad lobo. ¡que más podía pedir!

Mientras ellos conversaban, Vision disfrutaba de la conversación dentro de la casa. Bueno, mas bien del parloteo de la joven llamada Hermione, la cual le hacia un sinfín de preguntas a las cuales el tenía un sinfín de repuestas, evadiendo fácilmente las que se relacionaban con la vida que tanto Tony como el llevaban en New York.

También disfrutaba de resolver las dudas de los magos, en especial las del mayor Arthur, parece que tenía una obsesión con el mundo muggle. 

-¿Y como meten esas personas en esa caja llamada tevlesion? – le miro fascinado. ¡Ese hombre de raro color era una fuente de conocimientos muggles! 

-Se llama televisión señor Weasley, y ya le he dicho como funciona – dijo algo exasperada la castaña, ¡ella había entablado conversación con el primero!

-Se llama Televisión, señor Arthur, y funciona produciendo una serie de puntos diminutos en una pantalla denominados pixeles, que cuando la ven en conjunto, forma una imagen – comenzó a explicar– aunque ahora existen modelos muy avanzados que utilizan hoy en día, me atrevo a opinar que si algún día volviéramos a nuestro país ud señor Arthur podría conocer todas las maravillas que tiene el hogar del Tony, su familia es la única que ha podido integrar la magia con la tecnología- 

-Pero eso es imposible, los complementos tecnológicos no se acoplan a la magia, son totalmente incompatibles – expreso Hermione con su vocecita de sabelotodo

-Eso no es del todo correcto señorita – la voz de Tony, relajada y risueña como siempre, interrumpió a la chica – si fuera incompatible podría hacer esto…- saco su teléfono celular de ultima gama y llamo a Vis, el sonido de un piano salió del abrigo del rubio– Ignorare que tienes esa música de segunda como ring toné Vis, me ofendes, deberías tener algo de rock al menos – su sonrisa segura, confiada y presumida no se hizo esperar al ver la cara de asombro de todos – yo puedo hacer lo imposible posible querida – colgó la llamada – ahora, un placer conocerlos, pero Harryto, Vis y yo debemos irnos, Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, gracias por invitarnos a tu hogar Molly, espero que la próxima vez acepten una invitación a mi humilde hogar, por ahora – tomo la mano de Molly dándole un beso en el dorso – A presto, bella signora – una sonrisa coqueta, y los tres se encaminaron al jardín.

-¿A dónde vamos señor? – pregunto Vision, al parecer usarían la aparición de nuevo - 

Tony solo sonrió, tomo a Vision y Harry de las manos antes de desaparecer justo frente a los ojos de los Weasley. La experiencia le enseño que era mejor mantener ciertos planes en silencio, al menos de la gran mayoría. Nunca se sabe cuándo aparecería una espía a joderte los planes.


	7. Conociendo a Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, Lamento la demora.  
> Por factores ajenos a mi voluntad no tenia mente para escribir, pero ya regrese y continuare hasta el final  
> gracias a los que aun siguen aqui

Se aparecieron frente a la casa donde vivía, el olor de los rosales y hortensias llenaba el jardín de Tony, lo cual lo hizo sonreír tiernamente

  
\- ¡Buen trabajo! – felicito caminando por la hilera de piedras que llegaban hasta la entrada de su casa- bienvenido a mi hogar Harry, ahora también tu hogar…- se le queda mirando – ahora debemos hacer algo con esas ropas tuyas, y ubicar a Sirius para poder adquirir tu custodia completa y puedas vivir con sin problema- enumero con sus dedos lo que tenían que hacer

  
\- ¿Mi custodia? - pregunto asombrado y emocionado. No tendría que vivir mas con los Dursley -podemos ir a casa de Sirius, esta oculto en… -

  
\- Si, lo se… la casa me aviso – le sonrió suavemente – solo que no quería asustarlo, pero bueno… que más da – se encogió de hombros y camino hacia el jardín trasero – ven, iremos por chimenea -

  
Mientras ellos se alistaban, en Grimmauld place un preocupado Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro, su aspecto era bastante deplorable, llevaba menos de medio año fuera de Azkaban y su cuerpo aún estaba tan débil como cuando escapo de ahí.

  
\- Te lo digo Rem, la casa ya no es solo mía, algo pasa, no sé que es… ¡mírala! - extendió sus brazos para darle énfasis a lo que decía.

  
Efectivamente la casa estaba cambiada. Se veía mas limpia, la plata brillaba como nunca, las paredes habían cambiado de color y hasta el retrato de la señora Black era educado con ellos. Ya no había gritos de esa mujer.

  
\- Pues… pudo haber sido Albus ¿no? – pregunto pensativo – aunque la casa solo obedece a los Black y sucesores directos, no sabría a quien más preguntar Siri – le miro apenado, de verdad no sabía como ayudar a su amigo.

  
\- No, no… no te preocupes Moony… solo te lo comentaba, necesitaba comentarle a alguien mis dudas o me volvería loco… mi cabeza no esta del todo bien aún ¿sabes?... Aun me cuesta dormir en las noches…- admite con un suspiro sentándose a su lado.

  
Remus iba a responder, pero las llamas verdes de la chimenea les alertan, antes de que Sirius se esconda sale un chico disparado rodando por el suelo, aunque otro cae, por ahora, un poco más elegante.

  
\- Tsk tsk tsk harryto, ¿tu llevas más tiempo aquí que yo y aun no aprender a salir con gracia de una chimenea? – se burlo el hombre. Esta vez iban solo ellos dos, Vision se había quedado a leerse los libros que adquirió.

  
\- Perdón por ser tan torpe – respondió abochornado poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose las cenizas. Tarde se dio cuenta que estaba en el aire con un sobre excitado Sirius abrazándole y dándole vueltas cual niño de 3 años

  
\- ¡Harry¡- le alzo con algo de sus fuerzas y le dio varios giros – ¿cachorro que haces aquí?, no que no me alegre verte, al contrario, me siento muy feliz por verte, pero… no deberías estar con los Weasley…¿algo paso verdad? ¿es eso? ¿Qué paso Harry? ¿fueron tus tíos verdad? Solo dime que te hizo y voy y le arranco el pellejo de un mordisco – le reviso de arriba abajo buscando heridas, golpes, vendas, algo que le indicara algún peligro o alguna señal de por qué Harry estaba ahí en la pequeña mansión Black

  
\- Todo esta bien Sirius, en serio – se le quedo viendo y lo abrazo – te extrañe Padfood… te extrañe mucho - le dice sin soltarlo - pero tengo que presentarte a alguien - le miro emocionado.

  
La mirada de Harry busco la figura del hombre bien vestido que lo veía sonriente, pero fue otra persona quien hizo la presentación.

  
\- El amo a regresado… el amo tiene sangre poderosa en sus venas, un elfo siempre recuerda el poder de la sangre de sus amos, el amo Alphard estaría orgulloso de usted amito, bienvenido a casa amo Anthony Black Prewett, conocido también por los mugrosos y asquerosos muggles como Stark – el desdén en las palabras del elfo solo le causo gracia al filántropo.

  
\- Oh, muchas gracias por tan bellas palabras, ahora ¿qué tal si renuevas los hechizos protectores de esta casa? – le pidió y ordeno al elfo Kreacher – yo me encargare de que Sirius y Remus vuelva a ser los dignos hijos de sus padres, ahora anda, anda... que también debo hablar con mi tía abuela – cuando el elfo se retiro el silencio y la tensión se adueñaron del lugar.

  
\- Quien eres…- pregunto Sirius sin sentir ese mal presentimiento que tenía cuando conocía a alguien –

  
\- Soy tu primo … bueno, tu tío Alphard era mi abuelo, así que… somos algo como primos en segundo o tercer grado, que se yo – le restó importancia – lo importante es que soy tu familia y …- lo miro de arriba abajo – tengo mucho trabajo que hacer con ustedes dos – miro la casa - primero vamos a saludar a mi tía abuela – camino con seguridad hacia el retrato de la mujer la cual sonrió con gran alegría al verlo

  
\- Mi querido sobrino tuvo un hijo muy guapo – saludo la mujer con delicadeza – Sirius, deberás aprender mucho de Anthony, es la prueba de que un Black puede seguir sus deseos sin caer en la desgracia como lo hiciste tu –

  
\- Caí en desgracia por que tu me echaste madre - le reclama – pero… ya se que tenias razón… confié en quienes no debía… - susurra entre dientes logrando una sonrisa divertida en Remus – por eso perdí a mis amigos… por eso perdí mi libertad… - la vos le sale acongojada y resentida – pero aprendí de mis errores…pero no se por dónde empezar –

  
\- Conseguir tu libertad será el primer paso Sirius, Luego honrar la memoria de tus amigos obteniendo la custodia de su único hijo, mira que dejarlo entre muggles fue el peor error del anciano -

  
\- No lo regañes tanto Tita, mejor ayúdame por favor, quiero traer a esta mansión todos los libros de magia ancestral que existan bajo el cuidado de la familia Black – le mira angelicalmente, la mujer solo sonríe y asiente desapareciendo del cuadro -ahora si, ustedes dos, a bañarse, a vestirse por que Primo… Mañana serás totalmente libre – le dice captando la atención de ambos hombres

  
\- Pe… pero ¿cómo? – miro a Harry – si… si soy libre, podre tener tu custodia Harry… ¡podrás vivir conmigo y con Remus!… - le abraza mirando a Tony – no me caes bien, es más, ni te conozco…- le gruñe ganándose un llamado de atención de Remus – ¡¿Qué?! Es la verdad… pero… veo que eres capaz de muchas cosas, tus ojos me lo dicen – murmura unas cuantas maldiciones - está bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer - gruñe mal encarado

  
\- No planeo hacer nada malo, ya si tu no quieres salir de ese hoyo pues perfecto, me largo - le dice seriamente, pero se sorprende al encontrar la sonrisa de Sirius

  
\- Nop, no te iras y sabes por qué lo es? – se ríe divertido – porque eres un Black y los Black somos orgullosos por naturaleza…- aun con su porte desgarbado, su cabello mal cuidado, su falta de masa muscular y de estar en las peores ropas, por que la suya no le quedaba buena, mas bien le colgaba, Sirius se paró orgulloso y demostrando que su ego es indestructible

  
\- Hay no, hay esta… lo vez Harry, esa mirada… esa mirada de “me voy a comer el mundo” – dijo un risueño Remus mientras Harry veía la escena con diversión, pues Anthony y Sirius se retaban con la mirada.

  
\- Entonces que dices primito, ¿listo para demostrarle al mundo quien es Sirius Black? – la sonrisa socarrona de Tony mas esa mirada de “yo soy genial y lo sé, por eso adórame” solo hizo que Sirius se sintiera mas en casa, más en familia, por eso sin pensarlo estrecho la mano que le ofrecía

  
\- Los Black vamos a dominar de nuevo - fue todo lo que dijo estrechando la mano y teniendo una mirada y sonrisa que igualaba la de Tony.

 


	8. De Planes, Cambios y Compras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No saben cuanto lamento la demora, entre el trabajo y la casa me he sentido tan agobiada y cansada que no habia podido escribir casi nada.   
> pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Disfrútenlo.   
> Ya casi empieza lo emocionante

Liberar a Sirius era una tarea complicada, con sus problemitas y personas entrometidas claro está, pero nada que el no pudiera lograr. Una semana después de haberse presentado antes su primo, proclamo una Revocación y Renovación del juicio realizado a Sirius, Dicha misiva la entrego personalmente al ministro Cornelius Fudge, el cual amablemente no dudo en aceptarla y procesarla. Cabe aclarar que sus grandes amigos: el representante en Londres del ministro americano y el jefe actual de los Aurores de MACUSA estaban de visita en Londres y fue una total casualidad que acompañaran a Tony a entregar la petición. Era una lástima que el ministro americano no hubiera asistido, pero el tenía una importante reunión con los nuevos gremios de magos, aun así, le envió sus saludes.

El nunca los llamo a pedirles el favor, ni mucho menos a invitarlos a hacerle una visita en su nuevo hogar. Ni mas faltaba.

Así que mientras esperaban la fecha para la citación frente al Wizengamot el se encargaba de renovar la apariencia de Sirius, Remus y Harry. Aunque había un problema con su plan…

-Señor… debemos ir a Londres- aviso su fiel androide al ver como caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala mientras tenia a tres espectadores mas

-Lo se Vis, lo se… solo que no quiero, pero se que debemos ir, digo… los bulevares de Londres son la maravilla y tengo aquí tres desastres que arreglar-

-Hey, que no somos desastres…. Bueno tal vez Harry si – hablo muy quitado de la pena el ex convicto – perdóname la vida james, pero le heredaste a tu hijo tu horrible cabello, si tan solo hubiera sido el de Liliana, no me quejaría tanto - parloteaba sin parar

-Sirius, tu no estas muy guapo que digamos, así que deja de presumir- le advierte Remus entre risas suaves, Harry por su lado ya tiene listo los almohadones para darle en la cara a su padrino

Mientras ellos seguían, Tony se devanaba el cerebro pensando en que como hacer lo que necesitaba sin ser realmente descubierto por sus antiguos compañeros de torre. La respuesta llego sola pero con mucha resignación

-Bueno gente, alístense, nos vamos una semana al mundo muggle, no creo que sus desastrosos cuerpos los arreglen en un día…- les da una larga mirada a cada uno – aunque pueden existir los milagros en estos tiempos – suspira resignado – Fryday querida – le hablo a si IA desde el dispositivo en su oreja – Mandame por favor mi bellísimo bebe gris quieres? Y.. podrías tratar de que no se den cuenta? -

- _Como ud ordene señor stark, y haré lo posible señor_ \- le respondió su IA.

-Tenemos como 3 horas antes de que el auto llegue, haremos todo: iremos por las cosas de Harry, llamare a los elfos a que renueven este lugar, realizaremos un nuevo conjuro de protección y nos iremos al Londres muggle - ordeno con una sonrisa brillante – el mundo mágico no los reconocerá una vez hayan pasado por mi taller intensivo de perfección –

-Siento miedo remsi… mucho miedo…- susurra Sirius acurrucado contra Remus, al igual que Harry.

* * *

 

En ese momento, en el complejo de los vengadores, alguien corría por los pasillos hasta la sala de descanso

-Oigan!, Alguien activo el Quinjet! – derrapo por la sala Scott casi, casi chocando con el pecho del soldado del invierno

No necesito decirlo dos veces, todos salieron corriendo, el capitán un poco más rápido que todos los demás, ara encontrarse con que, efectivamente, la nave de las misiones estaba encendida y hacia la rampa iba uno de los autos de Stark

-¿Ese no es el auto de Tony? – pregunto Clint, reconociendo el auto favorito del ingeniero

-Pero nadie lo conduce, FRYDAY informe de hacia dónde va ese auto – pidió el capitán esperando una buena respuesta de parte de la IA

- _El señor Stark me pidió que enviara el auto a su actual locación, la cual me temo es clasificada_ -

El capitán se dividía entre la alegría de saber de Tony y la impotencia de saber que no podía ir a buscarlo, boqueo varias veces sin saber que hacer. Si instinto le decía que te metiera a ese avión, encontrara al ingeniero y le pidiera perdón y aclarara las cosas, pero su razón le decía que no lo hiciera, que le diera su espacio como el mismo pidió, que le dejara solo por un tiempo, que respetara su decisión

-Esta bien… FRYDAY… - suspiro - dile que… que todos estamos bien aquí en el complejo, que no le buscaremos hasta que el este listo… pero que al menos se comunique con nosotros, con los que el desee hablar - dijo a la IA con voz derrotada. Había cometido muchos errores por andar de impulsivo, ahora que tenia la oportunidad no podía perderle de nuevo

- _Le informare al señor Stark, Capitán Rogers, el avión estará de regreso en dos horas, les pido no intenten hackear la base de datos_ –

Todos vieron el avión irse, más el capitán con el corazón en la boca. Soltó un suspiro hasta que sintió un brazo alrededor de su cuello

-Bien echo - le dijo su hermano del alma - debes darle espacio a Anthoska, es como un felino: Si lo estresas huirá

-James tiene razón – respondió Natasha colgándose del brazo contrario- ya veras que si tiene problemas el mismo nos llamara –

Todos asintieron y estuvieron de acuerdo en no seguir las coordenadas. Tenían fe de que, algún día no muy lejano, Tony regresara con ellos.

* * *

 

Regresando a nuestra querida Grimmauld place no 12, Tony veía satisfecho los cambios en la casa, todo estaba renovado: las paredes, los pisos, los muebles, las pinturas. ¡Todo!

  
La plata relucía, protegida por un hechizo para que no afectara a Remus. Las telas de los muebles y sillones tenia los colores vivos, los pisos estaban tan bien encerados que se podía ver en ellos.

-Ahora si parece la honorable casa de los Black- dijo con sorna sonriendo hacia Sirius – mira, hasta tu te ves decente aun en esos harapos Siri Siri- se le burlo

-Ja! Yo me veo genial hasta desnudo - respondió orgulloso y petulante –

-Si, si lo que digas – se le burlo sin darle importancia – tal vez entre los vagabundos de la esquina, pero justo ahora no creo que la desnudez te ayude mucho - se rie un poco.   
Sirius iba a contestar cuando un pito bastante peculiar los alerta, aunque la reacción de Tony fue diferente

-¡Mi bebe llego! – salto emocionado hacia la calle – que esperan? ¡Muévanse, vamos de compras! - su emoción se reflejaba en esos enormes ojos color claro, Tony normalmente tenia una actitud desinteresada y sarcástica, pero si querías saber lo que sentía, podías verlo a través de sus ojos.

Cuando salieron a la calle un espectacular auto los esperaba. El chillido de Tony asemejo al de una fan frente a su mayor héroe. Tony le hablaba al auto como si fuera su hijo mas preciado. Visión solo miraba seriamente, pero en sus ojos se veía un brillo de diversión

-¿Toda esa algarabía por un auto? – la voz incrédula le saco un jadeo sorpresa a Tony, quien se dirigió al auto y le hablo con cariño, como lo hacia con sus adorables robots

-No lo escuches bebe, ese hombre feo y desgarbado, tu eres una pieza de ingeniería mecánica hermosa – abrió la puerta de su Cadillac CT6 04 2015 y se sentó listo para conducir – suban plebeyos, los convertiré en aristogatos –

Harry ahogo una risa, el conocía esa película infantil, e imaginar a Remus y Sirius como los pequeños gaticos le causaba gracias

-¡Oye!, si ellos son _toulouse_ y _Berlioz_ , quien soy yo? – pregunto caminando hacia el auto y ayudando a subir a Sirius y a Semus

-La bella _marie_ , por supuesto – su risa sincera y fresca fue como sueño. Hace años no se escuchaba así.

En la parte de atrás iban los tres magos mientras que adelante iban el con visión, ahora el androide había modificado su materia para que pareciera mas humano, cambiando el rojo por una piel clara y mas humana.

En cuanto entraron a Londres muggle todo fue diferente y ligeramente nuevo para los magos. Harry asaba cada verano encerrado así que no conocía mucho del mundo muggle y Remus y Sirius hace mucho tiempo no salían del mundo mágico

-Espero estén listos – anuncio mientras parqueaba con destreza frente a una peluquería, que en cuanto entraron, la recepcionista al reconocerlo hizo todo lo posible por que se sienta bien atendido

-¡señor Stark!, no…. No sabíamos que vendría- le saludo amable – dígame, que servicios desea el día de hoy-

-Me gusta sorprender a la gente – respondió coqueto – no es para mi preciosa, tanta perfecion no se puede mejorar verdad?- la mujer solto una suave risa – es para mis primos aquí presente, estoy de vacaciones aquí en Londres y no puedo dejar que ellos anden así, quiero un cambio completo para los tres –

La mujer los vio de arriba abajo, camino alrededor de ellos y tomo el comunicador que apoyaba en su tablilla  
  
-Tenemos tres códigos rojos en recepción, empezaremos con cabello, urgente el cabello, luego facial, luego uñas y mientras tanto las estilistas elegirán un cambio de ropa adecuado – anuncio

Sin poder defenderse Sirius, Remus y Harry se vieron jalados dentro del salón donde, prácticamente, los hamaquearon como si fueran muñecos de trapo.   
Unas cuantas lavadas de cabello, cortes, algo de tintes, mil y una cremas en el rostro, otras mil cosas más en las manos y un cambio de ropa mas tarde, se encontraron de nuevo con Tony en la recepción

-Wow… tomate una gran propina preciosa, y cárgalo todo a esta tarjeta- su sonrisa seductora no se hizo esperar para que la mujer hiciera el proceso mas rápido, regreso su vista a los tres hombres.

A Sirius le habían dejado el cabello largo, pero con un corte degrafilado que permitía enmarcar su rostro, ahora algo libre de ojeras gracias a las cremas faciales, la ropa que traía accidentalmente la habían quemado ¿Quién habrá ordenado eso? En fin, regresando con Sirius, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir azul oscuro con mocasines claros, un polo blanco y un blazer color crema. Definitivamente se veía mucho mas joven y con mas confianza.

Remus era la otra cara de la moneda, el cambio había sido extremo, si, pero el corte había cambiado. No se había dado cuenta de que el castaño tenia el cabello largo, al parecer lo tenía escondido, pero ahora estaba libre. Ahora tenia un estilo más bohemio: tenis blancos, jeans grises, un buzo cuello alto negro más una chaqueta de cuero color tierra. El castaño parecía el profesor de filosofía que haría suspirar a cualquier alumna.   
Y por ultimo y no menos importante: Harry.

El pequeño Harry vestía unas botas negras, al igual que el jean ligeramente desgastado, camisa de botones blanca y sobre eso un cárdigan largo de todos grises, su cabello, aun indomable, ahora tenía estilo y con ese mechón rebelde que tapaba la cicatriz, sería devorado en el colegio.

  
Sonrió satisfecho, la primera parte del plan estaba hecha. Visión no se había apartado de su lado, concentrado en un libro mágico, de vez en cuando le hacia preguntas, pero su compañía silenciosa era la mar de agradable

-Si no fuera yo quien los trajo aquí, no los reconocería – alabo. El pecho de Sirius claramente se hincho como si fuera un pavo – ahora vamos por las gafas de Harry, algo de ropa y en dos días al Wizengamot – mostro la carta de respuesta en su mano – me llego mientras estaban acicalándolos

-Eso fue una tortura en toda regla - farfullo Harry subiéndose al auto, sabía que se llevarían la sorpresa del siglo pues sus gafas nunca fueron cambiadas, desde que tenía 3 años exactamente

La predicción de Harry fue correcta. Tenia un Sirius con ansias asesinas, a Remus intentando calmarlo y a Tony mirándole incrédulo.

-Bueno, al menos en mis planes esta el hablar con tus “queridos” familiares… - anuncio como quien no quiere la cosa – pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no te operas? - le pregunto – es más fácil y no tendrás que llevar gafas nunca más – propuso- gracias por todo – anuncio saliendo de ahí – te haremos la operación en el mundo mágico esta noche, te tomaras un día para recuperarte y wala, regresaras a Hogwarts sin gafas, james me lo agradecerá cuando estemos en el cielo, dentro de miles de años mas adelante.

  
Cuando regresaron a casa tres de los cuatro estaban exhaustos, mas Harry y Remus ya que descubrieron que tanto Tony como Sirius eran unos compradores compulsivos de primera, llegaban a una tienda, compraban a diestra y siniestra, pagaban y directo a otra tienda.

  
Al paso que iban la fortuna de ambos se agotaría, o eso fue lo que dijo Remus cuando vio la cantidad de ropa que iba para el

\- Puff por favor, Remus, esto no es nada, no hará ni un misero rasguño a mis cuentas ni a las de Antony- le respondió – créeme, Lucius y Narcisa son mas adictos a las compras, ellos si gastan dinero –

\- Además, el dinero es para gastarse, no para comérselo… es para invertirlo, y eso estoy haciendo: Invirtiéndolo en ustedes – respondió Tony mientras le media al ojo un blazer gris a Vision, quien se quedaba quieto y opinaba solo de los colores que deseaba usar

  
Después de eso no hubo mas discusiones, ya en casa tanto Harry como Remus se adueñaron de una habitación en donde pasaron el resto de la tarde ordenando la cantidad obscena de ropa, Harry anhelaba ya tener su baúl y sus cosas de colegio en esa casa, pues ahora tenia una familia, un hogar.

  
Cayendo la noche salieron solo Harry y Tony. El especialista mágico que contrato tenía consultorio propio, así que fue más fácil llegar en auto que por algún medio mágico.

El proceso fue simple, sencillo y sobre todo; mágico. Así que su recuperación sería fugaz. Solo debía descansar la vista por 18 horas evitando las luces fuertes, después del procedimiento que duro no mas de una hora, le dio unas pociones para el dolor de cabeza y mareos en caso de que se presentaran, y casi a la media noche estaban de regreso.   
Vision, muy amablemente, cargo a Harry levitándolo hasta llevarlo al cuarto y prácticamente se convirtió en su enfermero personal durante esas horas de recuperación.

  
A la tarde siguiente, cuando Harry bajo seguido de visión, sus ojos estaban mas que perfectos y gracias a la operación se podían apreciar unas bellas esmeraldas

\- Serás un don juan en el colegio, chicas y chicos de Hogwarts, prepárense, el sexy Harry llegara arrasando - se le burlo Sirius abrazándolo.   
Al día siguiente seria lo del juicio, mentiría si dijera que no tenia miedo, pero se enfrentó con los dementores que eran mas horribles y peligrosos, podía enfrentarse a un grupo de ancianos decrépitos.

 


	9. El Nuevo juicio de Sirius Black

La noticia de que Sirius Black obtendría un nuevo juicio corrió como pólvora entre los magos, unos mas alegres que otros, querían saber todo de ese juicio.

Se prepararon todas las medidas necesarias para este juicio, los abogados que contrato Tony, traídos directamente de estados unidos, llegaron unos días antes para estudiar toda la evidencia y, según ellos, tenían todas las de ganar si se sometía a una sesión con veritaserum y a la extracción de recuerdos, cosas que debieron hacerse cuando fue enjuiciado en primer lugar

Sirius estaba nervioso, mentiría si dijera que no era así. Tenia miedo de que todo fallara y volviera a ese horrendo lugar, pero su propia madre confiaba en Anthony, y aunque la odiara mucho por echarlo de la casa solo por caer en la casa de los leones, tendría fe en el juicio de su madre, él ya había demostrado que no era muy bueno con esos menesteres.

La citación pedía que se presentara en el Ministerio de magia, el piso 10 donde quedaban los Tribunales del Wizengamot, exactamente en el tribunal No 12, junto a los abogados estaría Tony.

 Remus y Harry fueron enviados con la familia Weasley. No los querían en el centro del huracán. Mientras tanto Visión estaba terminando de adaptar todo a la mansión, además de practicar recetas y demás cosas nuevas de ese mundo.

- ¿Listo? - pregunto el millonario al ex-presidiario. Lo veía nervioso, pero no había razón para estarlo. Sirius era inocente, no entendía de donde provenía ese nerviosismo – que te pone nervioso-

- Que todo sea un espectáculo, una treta para regresar me a Azkaban… que manipulen las pruebas y yo no pueda ser libre-

- Idiota… - le regalo una suave y confiada sonrisa- no estás solo Sirius, antes estoy seguro de que James y Lili hubieran movido cielo y tierra para liberarte, esto debio hacerse desde el inicio, así Harry se hubiera quedado contigo como lo establece el testamento de Potter-   
  


- … gracias, no sé qué haría si no hubieras llegado a este país… creo que seguiría como fugitivo, y que, tal vez, caería en las trampas de albus cometiendo una locura- admitió derrotado. Pues si Harry corría el mínimo peligro el iría en su busca, importándole poco su seguridad.   
  


- Eso no lo dudo, ese anciano no me cae bien, no lo conozco, pero no me cae bien – el reloj marco la hora anunciándoles que era tiempo de ir al ministerio – tranquilo, me tienes a tu lado, todo saldrá bien- le aseguro antes de entrar a la chimenea, llegarían directo al atrio para poder acceder al ascensor que los llevaría al salón del juicio. 

Iban con una hora de anticipación, era bien conocido la tontería del ministerio de cambiar la hora a ultimo minuto, esta vez no… esta vez ellos se adelantarían.

El atrio estaba lleno de gente, un día normal en sus rutinarios días de trabajo de no ser por que la noticia estaba recién confirmada: Sirius Black estaría de nuevo ahí.

Todo el mundo estaba tan preocupado por ver al ex-convicto cuya imagen desgarbada, sucia y enloquecida resaltaba en los carteles junto a la noticia. Nadie esperaba que dos guapos y bien parecidos hombres salieran de las chimeneas caminando de forma segura y presuntuosa hacia un grupo de abogados reunidos junto con el jefe de aurores y el ministro mismo.

- Donde está el hombre, el juicio iniciara en 5 minutos, si no se presenta levantaremos más cargos en su contra- manifestó el ministro con voz segura de si mismo. Ese hombre no podía ver la libertad.

- Y acaso eso es posible, Cornelius – la voz resonó en el lugar, con algo de disgusto – digo: asesinato y ser un supuesto cómplice no parecen ser suficientes cargos para ud, al parecer solo desea verme pudriendo en Azkaban– todos buscaron la voz y la encontraron en un hombre alto, bastante guapo, de cabellera azulada y ojos oscuros.

Ahí frente a ellos estaba nada mas y nada menos que Sirius Black como lo era en sus mejores tiempos de Auror: Guapo, altivo y sagaz. 

A su lado y con una sonrisa socarrona estaba el causante de todo eso: Anthony, el ultimo heredero de una familia que tenia aun mas prestigio que la black, para colmo era familia del ex-convicto.

El ministerio se paralizo, ambos hombres estaban llamando mucho la atención.

- ¿Nos escoltaran hacia la sala querido Cornelius? Oh, vaya, eso es un honor, que se haya tomado esas molestias habla muy bien de usted, definitivamente enviare buenas palabras sobre usted a Richard, él siempre estuvo curioso de saber como se comportaba el ministro inglés, creo que con esto estará complacido – la voz de Tony era segura, llena de sarcasmo y cinismo.

Hasta el jefe de aurores sabia de quien hablaba, Richard Maxinf :  ex jefe de aurores y actual ministro de MACUSA, proveniente de una larga fila de hijos y familiares que estuvieron en ese puesto, gobernaba con sabiduría e inteligencia. Un claro ejemplo que seguir para Cornelius, claro que la envidia también era algo que predominaba al escuchar o ver al ministro americano, pues era elegante y gallardo, tenia muchas cualidades de las cuales el "querido" ministro ingles carecía. 

Fueron, efectivamente, escoltados hasta el lugar del juicio, Sirius fue puesto en el tribunal mientras empezaban a organizarse los jurados y algunos miembros de la prensa mágica.

- Buenas a todos, comenzaremos con el juicio de Sirius black, a petición de sus abogados se ha pedido al ministerio una repetición del juicio realizado la noche de Halloween de 1981, en donde, persiguiendo al también profugo Petter Petigrew, asesino a mas de una docena de muggles – leyó con voz clara ante el público- como se declara ante esto señor Black-

- Inocente- resonó en la sala, esta vez se defendería con dientes y garras

- Bien, procederemos a escuchar a la fiscalía y luego daremos un veredicto – estaba más que claro que quería llevar ese juicio de la peor forma y esa era evitar que Sirius se defendiera

- ¡objeción! - grito Tony bastante enojado – La defensa tiene pruebas tangibles para demostrar la inocencia de Sirius, exigimos que se tengan en cuenta el uso del veritaserum y el pensadero para recrear la escena – la voz indignada del hombre era potente y resonaba en las paredes, muchos sabían ya quien era, y era claro que tenerle de enemigo no estaba entre los planes de los muchos ahí presentes. Entre esos el patriarca de los Malfoy.

- Creo que es claro que hay un error aquí, no es así ministro- se escucho la voz de Lucios desde su asiento en el estrado – está claro que el acusado tendrá las herramientas para defenderse, y que sus palabras no fueron mas que un error de lectura-

- Si…si… lo siento señores si di a entender algo que no era- el decirlo entre dientes no le daba credibilidad, pero eran detalles sin importancia.

Durante alrededor de 5 horas que duró el juicio Sirius fue puesto a prueba con el veritaserum y el pensadero, decir que todos quedaron impactados era una clara mentira. 

La mitad del Wizengamot estaba avergonzada y la otra mitad quería salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible. Unos cuantos agradecían que esto se estuviera realizando, pues desde el inicio dudaban que el hombre juzgado fuera culpable. Pues todas las pruebas no dejaban cabo suelto y la respuesta era solo un: Era inocente. 

Al final de la sesión de preguntas, llego la hora de la verdad.

- Dada la entrega de pruebas tan esclarecedoras, no queda mas que votar por el resultado de este juicio- hablo la mujer que fungía de fiscal- los que estén a favor de que las pruebas presentadas la noche de 1981 fueron alteradas causando el encarcelamiento de un hombre inocente levanten la mano – un conteo final llego a la totalidad de 48 manos en el aire, de las 49 que conformaban el jurado- los que estén a favor de no dejar en libertad a este hombre a pesar de lo demostrado, levanten la mano – nadie se atrevió a hacerlo- bien, en vista de las pruebas y la votación declaramos que el señor Sirius Black queda en libertad, libre de toda culpa, Recibirá las disculpas publicas de nuestro ministerio más una indemnización de 3.000 galeones por cada año de su estadía en Azkaban, se le regresaran sus cámaras y demás pertenecías bajo el apellido Black- recito solemne- también se le es otorgada la custodia total del joven Harry Potter, así como sus pertenencias y sus llaves en las cámaras de Gringotts hasta que el joven tenga edad suficiente para ser responsable de ellas, Se levanta la sesión-

Tony no aguanto mas y se lanzo a un estupefacto Sirius, cuya sonrisa se empezaba a formar adornando su bello rostro. Era libre… ¡era libre! abrazo a su primo, agradeció a los abogados y a los miembros del jurado.

- Te dije que todo estaría bien, ahora vamos por Harry y por sus cosas en esa fea casa, desde hoy eres un hombre nuevo- le palmeo el hombro saliendo de la sala. Ignoraron a quien quería acercarse. 

Lucios definitivamente necesitaba hablar con ese hombre, no con el prepotente de Black, si no con el otro, con el extranjero. 

Los periodistas los esperaban con ansias de que respondieran una que otra pregunta, pero ellos los ignoraron en su afán de irse rápidamente, querían dar la noticia lo más rápido posible. Una vez fuera del ministerio se desaparecieron rumbo a casa de los pelirrojos.

Harry estaba nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro pensando lo peor de lo peor, pero cuando iba a decir algo, el grito de Sirius llamándole le alerto, así que salió corriendo solo para ver a su padrino parado en medio del jardín de los Weasley con una enorme sonrisa

- ¡Soy Libre ¡- grito emocionado, lo siguiente que sintió fue el cuerpo de Harry chocarse con el suyo con una enorme sonrisa y lagrimas de felicidad- soy libre pequeño prongs, soy libre... y me dieron tu custodia, ahora puedes vivir conmigo, con nosotros- le mira y limpia las lagrimas -ya no tendrás que regresar con ello -le abraza de nuevo 

- ¿Esto no es un sueño verdad?, esto en verdad esta pasando- se abraza a su padrino y cuando ve a Tony sonreírles le abraza también fuerte- gracias, gracias, gracias… mi gracias- le gimotea entre lágrimas de felicidad

 ** **-**** Oh pequeño, no es nada…, son mi familia, los ayudare en todo- le limpias las lagrimas y sonríe, cuando ven a Sirius este tiene entre sus brazos a un muy emocionado Remus, quien llora entre los besos llenos de amor que le da el peli azul – ¡hey! no coman frente a los pobres, cubre tus virginales ojos harryto, estos pervertidos te pueden lastimar – le cubre los ojos en medio de las risas del resto de la familia que se ha acercado a ellos.

Mientras celebraban la libertad del último de los Black, en el colegio de magia y hechicería un mago muy conocido destruía cosas a diestra y siniestra en su despacho. 

No era posible, ese hombre no podía ser libre, ni mucho menos obtener la custodia de Harry, sin él, no tendría arma para destruir a Tom y hacerse con el control del mundo mágico. La rabia llenaba sus venas, odiaba que esto hubiera pasado, pero tenia que actuar rápido, debía cambiar su plan, debía controlar a Harry, el seria su mártir, seria su ultimo eslabón para lograr su cometido. 


	10. De Mudanzas y Nuevos Aliados

La mudanza de Harry fue relativamente fácil, nunca olvidarían la cara de los Dursley al verlos en la puerta de la casa, Sirius con cara de querer matar a todo el mundo y Tony como si de verdad no creyera que Harry vivía ahí

-como hiciste para vivir aquí? Esto es… minúsculo, ósea, mi taller en mi torre es del tamaño de este lugar- comento mientras caminaba por el sitio, cuando Harry tomo lo poco que poseía se fueron de ahí con el juramento de jamás regresar, Harry ahora era un chico libre de aquellos seres.

Aunque el chico no fue el único que se mudo a la casa Black, el licano corrió con el mismo destino, salvo que, en vez de caminar, el mismo Sirius lo había cargado cual costal de papas mientras levitaba las maletas del lobo. Entre Harry y Tony empacaron los libros y demás cosas importantes de Remus, pues Sirius se negaba a dejarlo ir o al menos a dejarlo caminar por si solo.

Ambas mudanzas fueron relativamente fáciles y conectaron las chimeneas de Sirius y Tony para que fuera más fácil el acceso a ambas, pues Tony quería disfrutar un poco mas su vida en el campo.

Mientras ellos se adaptaban a vivir juntos, compartir desayunos y cenas juntos, tarde de té, juegos de quidditch y los experimentos y preguntas de Vision sobre el mundo mágico y demás la comunidad mágica tenía un revuelo no solo por el echo de error tan grande del ministerio por haber inculpado a un inocente, si no porque, desde las sombras, alguien especulaba que todo no era mas que una trampa y que el señor tenebroso podía no ser tan tenebroso como lo pintaba el director de Hogwarts. Pero claro, eran solo chismes que los magos por supuesto no creían o no les importaba creer. Ellos estaban en paz desde que ese ser murió, nada mas les importaba.

Pero los rumores eran fuertes, tanto así que varios ex mortífagos miembros del circulo interno y privado de Tom Riddle estaban buscando la forma de contactarse con ese extranjero, de buscarlo para poder tener una oportunidad contra Dumbledore, cuyos planes eran aun peores que los de Voldemort.

Fue por eso y por la seguridad de su familia que Lucius tomo control de la situación, si has de hacer alianzas debía tener una buena razón para invitarlos a su mansión. La excusa perfecta para que Black volviera a relucir como cabeza de su familia y el pudiera tener unas palabras con el extranjero fue simple: Una reunión de magos destacados para celebrar el cumpleaños de Draco, la excusa perfecta. Su dilema ahora radicaba en como hacerle entender al cabeza dura de su hijo que necesitaban esa alianza si querían salir vivos de esa guerra.

En esto estaba pensando cuando fue el mismo Draco quien tomo la iniciativa.

-Padre…- se adentró al estudio del mayor cuando le dieron permiso- he pensado, que tal vez deberíamos aliarnos con Potter y su familia, ya viste lo que hizo ese extranjero y opino que es menester tenerlo de nuestro lado, aunque con ello debamos traernos a mi tío, al lobo y bueno, a Potter mismo-

\- Gracias Draco- le dice soltando un suspiro- vengo pensando lo mismo, pero hijo… tu rivalidad con Potter me ha llevado a pensarlo mucho tiempo- le admite caminando hacia el- será para tu cumpleaños, planeo invitarlos pero Draco, debes poner de tu parte también- frente a las personas no pasaba mas que como un padre estricto que no le tenía ninguna consideración a su hijo, pero en privado Lucius Malfoy solo vivía por su hijo, desde pequeño Draco fue consentido por ambos: Por Narcisa y por el mismo-

\- está bien…- respondió, pero una maliciosa sonrisa se asoma por su rostro- pero debes invitar a Severus- sonrió cuando su padre casi palideció- y debe estar a tu lado TODA la noche, si no, no hay trato-

\- ¿esto es obra de tu madre verdad? - responde indignado. Si bien el y Narcisa se había casado y tenían un hijo, su corazón perteneció siempre a Severus Snape, las circunstancias le llevaron a casarse con la mujer para salvaguardar la vida del pocionista y eso lo sabia Severus desde el inicio, salvo que Severus le guardaba un cierto rencor por contarle la verdad después de que naciera Draco y no antes, como tenia que ser. Desde entonces su “esposa” se la pasaba haciendo de celestina y ahora que Draco estaba más grande lo incluía a él también – que tu madre está feliz mente casada de forma muggle con otro mago no quiere decir que yo no estoy feliz con la vida que llevo ahora, así que dile que deje de hacer de celestina espiando tras la puerta- le gruñe a la puerta

-no es mi culpa que mi querido esposo sea tan lento como para estar aun esperando por una propuesta de Severus siendo que el que tiene que dar el primer paso eres tú , Lucius- le dice falsamente herida- vamos mi pequeño dragón, vamos a entregar nuestras invitaciones y a que te tomen las medidas de tu traje, dejemos al gruñon soltero aquí en su cueva-

\- quien es un soltero?- pregunto llegando recién el protagonista de esa conversación, al notar el silencio solo se quedo mirando con una ceja alzada a Lucius quien de inmediato le volteo la cara para no verlo- y bien?-

-oh, mi padre padrino, es un amargado soltero- le dice empujando a Severus- pero ve, hazle compañía, mama y yo nos vamos y no volvemos si no hasta muy tarde- su risa divertida fue acompañada de la de su madre, le encantaba crear ese tipo de situaciones, lastima que no pudiera mostrar su personalidad en publico ni con sus amigos, pues no es que tuviera muchos, solo Blaise y Theo se salvaban, pues ni Pansy era considerara su amiga.

-Lucius, debemos hablar- fue todo lo que dijo el profesor mientras caminaba hasta sentarse en el sillón del escritorio siendo seguido por un resignado rubio.

Mientras tanto, de regreso en la mansion Black, estaban teniendo una sana competencia entre Tony y Sirius….

-eso es trampa! - la voz furiosa del ex presidiario se escuchó resonar por la casa-

-no es trampa, fue un juego limpio, no es mi culpa ser mejor en el poker, bueno, soy el mejor en todo- fue la hábil respuesta del ingeniero- acepta la derrota primito, no podrás superarme-

-me niego, hiciste trampa, nadie puede sacar escalera real 4 veces seguidas!!- esta asombrado, pero se niega a creer eso de genio que tanto predica el hombre- ¡ja!, ya te quiero ver jugar con el rubio teñido, a ese no le ganas ni una partida de ajedrez- recoge las cartas justo cuando tocan el timbre-…esperas visitas?-

-yo? No debería de preguntarte eso yo a ti?- se pone de pie para ir a la sala, Kreacher llevara las visitas ahí- oh… eres Narcisa verdad?-

\- en efecto- sonríe al hombre- me presento, mi nombre es Narcisa Malfoy antes Black, y estaba curiosa de venir a conocer a mi querido primo lejano, venido de tierras extranjeras- su mirada se desvía hacia Sirius- también vengo a saludar al mas loco de mis familiares, Sirius debiste venir en busca de mi ayuda- se acerca y le abraza- bienvenido a casa jefe de la familia-

-oh..cissa- le abraza fuertemente- cuanto lo siento, fui un idiota –

-aun lo eres, solo que libre- responde Tony con burla sentándose a la espera- y bien, fuera de querer conocer mi bella persona, no que te culpe… todos quieren conocerme- estaba claro que la modestia nunca fue parte de los genes de Stark- a que debemos el honor de tu visita querida prima –

-oh, cierto, venia a invitarlos a una reunión, pero la invitación la debe hacer mi querido dragón- insta a su primogénito a hablar

-Oh! ¡Tenemos un pequeño dragón! - se levanta y le mira con un cariño muy parecido al que usaba con su arañina y la brujita-… hey chico, como te va en la vida- le dice permitiendo que su magia lo marque y lo incluya en su pequeño grupo de niños que cuida y adora- Hey Harry, baja gato arisco!-

-no soy un gato arisco- responde oculto tras una puerta, justo como un gato arisco- hey Malfoy-

-hey Potter- responde de la misma forma- te vengo a invitar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños cara rajada-

\- oh, las serpientes celebran cumpleaños ¿Qué? ¿vas a mudar de piel o algo así? Porque ya se te ven las arrugas-

-al menos mudamos de piel una sola vez y no andamos soltando pelo por todo el año-

-oh… que lindo, Narci, debemos planear una boda- la vos de Tony, enteramente divertida, interrumpió la amena charla de los jóvenes- eso es amor en su mas pura esencia… me recuerdan a alguien- sonríe nostálgico

-en efecto señor, el joven Potter y el joven Malfoy son una gran copia de su relación con el capitán Rogers- añade visión detrás del hombre, después de presentarse a la mujer-

-verdad que si? Aww que tiempos aquellos, Rogers y yo solíamos pelear por todo- sonrió malicioso al ver a los chicos prestándole atención- aunque todo resulto ser solo tensión sexual-

-que!?- gritaron juntos, el rostro de Harry fue un farol ofendido mientras que Draco solo se vio insultado- jamás tendré algo con ese!!- respondieron al unisonó señalando el uno al otro

-querido, no sabia que gustabas de Potter, creo que debo poner más atención a tus delirios de insultos contra Harry- mira a su primo- creo que cuando se gradúen pueden casarse verdad? Aun son jóvenes y deben conocerse mejor- le pasa la invitación a la fiesta de Draco.

-efectivamente- responde Tony recibiendo la invitación- es demasiado pronto aun, debemos dejar que su amor evolucione- le sigue el juego

-¡Que no me voy a casar con este engendro!- vuelven a decir ambos para retirarse por cuartos separados

-deberían dejar de molestarlos así…- opina Sirius- aunque… la pelirroja y james tuvieron un inicio semejante verdad Remus-

-efectivamente- suspira- Lily era explosiva y venenosa al responder y James negaba a los cuatro vientos que quería tener algo con esa leona desabrida- se ríe- y mira, Harry fue lo que resulto de esa unión-

-Gracias por la visita, iremos a la reunión de Draco con todo gusto- acepta sirius, después de todo necesitaba hacer grandes aliados y Lucius Malfoy era uno de los peces gordos.

-Sera un honor tenerlos en nuestro humilde hogar- respondió metiéndose a la chimenea- Draco, ven cariño, vamos a casa- sonríe al verlo caminar con paso firme- no te enojes corazón, la boda se puede aplazar unos años más- le sonríe divertida dejando ver esa vena Black tan conocida por sus comentarios-

-adiós dragoncillo, despídete, Harry- desde algún lugar se escucho un gruñido- eso fue un adiós… o un vete al demonio, aun no logro descifrarlos bien- comentó Tony causando risas en la sala.

El próximo paso era asistir a esa fiesta, reunir información y aliados. Tenían un enemigo en común solo que aun no sabían cual de los dos era, pero prefería tener con que protegerse y proteger a sus seres queridos en caso de emergencia.

Ya fuera Voldemort o Dumbledore, debían poder tener un plan de contingencia para ambos. Nada ni nadie jugaría con sus vidas de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos los que leen esta locura, lamento la enorme pausa que tuve, no tenia inspiración la verdad. y si la tenia no tenia tiempo para dar luz a mis ideas, pero, esta vez, de verdad intentare actualizar mas seguido, tengo muchas ideas en mente que quiero llevar a cabo.
> 
> muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y hasta otro capitulo.


	11. Ley de Murphy: si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal

Como cuando todo va en relativa calma Murphy aparece para contradecir la armonía de la vida. Algo así sucedía en este momento, pues sentados alrededor de una mesa en un restaurante privado estaban Sirius, Remus, Harry, Tony de un lado, este último con un paño húmedo en los ojos y una bebida tranquilizante en las manos y del otro lado Steve Rogers, Clint Barton y Natasha Romanov.

 

¿Pero cómo llegaron a esta inusual reunión? Bueno, en parte es culpa de no escuchar a ese pepe grillo que todos llevamos dentro.

El día de Tony inicio normal mente bien. Su acostumbrada taza de café, su rutina de vagancia matutina fue cumplida a cabalidad: Levantarse, ir por un café, encerrarse en su taller unas 4 horas, salir, desayunar cuando era hora de almuerzo y relajarse contra un sofá hasta que unas visitas llegaron, por supuesto no era nadie más que Sirius, Remus y Harry. Luego del te de la tarde se decidieron ir a Londres muggle de compras, aunque mandaron a hacer las túnicas para la fiesta de Draco con madame Malkin, era necesario también tener ropa elegante, un nuevo arreglo, así como zapatos y accesorios.

Una tarde / noche de compras bastante entretenida.

Mientras esto pasaba en Londres, paralelamente en estados unidos los vengadores fueron reunidos desde la mañana en la reunión semanal. Estaban casi todos, pero aun así estaban los necesarios.

Después de entregar informes y anécdotas, además de dividirse nuevamente la ciudad para protegerla el director Fury le pidió a Rogers, Romanov y Barton que se quedaran.

-Tenemos una situación inusual en Londres- comenzó a informar- ciertos seudo contrabandistas están reuniendo material peligroso y altamente radioactivo, hasta ahora solo sabemos que sus compradores llegan directamente a un pequeño puerto en Canvey Island, de ahí son llevados en camiones especiales hasta una bodega en Londres, entenderán para que los elegí para esta misión- los miro- Romanov necesitamos tus habilidades de espía, infiltrándote en las bodegas, Barton cuidaras la espalda de Romanov y capitán ud comandara la misión, cabe aclarar que necesitamos recuperar TODO el material, el cual, según nuestros satélites y la ayuda de viernes, están protegidos por contenedores especiales herméticos- los miro seriamente- cuento con ustedes, parten en 3 horas- dicho esto se retiró.

Los tres asintieron y salieron de salón de reuniones con paso apresurado

-los veo en el Quinjet chicos, no demoren – les dijo Barton saliendo a su habitación a prepararse

\- ¿has pensado que pasaría si nos encontramos a Tony? - soltó de pronto la pelirroja sin mirar al capitán, pero si pendiente de sus reacciones, el leve sobresalto fue respuesta suficiente

-nadie nos asegura que está en Londres… además prometimos no buscarlo, dejarlo a su ritmo- suspiro- no lo vamos a buscar Tasha, vamos por la misión- le dice como si se tratara de una niña que a veces, solo a veces, no obedece-

-lo sé- se encogió de hombros- aprovecharemos esto e iremos de compras a Londres, necesitas guardarropa nuevo, los tres de echo-

Steve solo soltó un suspiro y negó divertido -solo si terminamos la misión a tiempo- le advierte, no le gustaba mucho alejarse de la torre, pues todo el lugar conservaba la esencia del ingeniero, a veces, en sus sueños, Tony aparecía con su típica sonrisa, ojos somnolientos y desgarbado pidiendo su anhelada taza de café. Suspiro mientras entraba a su cuarto, pensar en Tony era de las pocas cosas que aún le permitían sonreír, pero le extrañaba y demasiado.

Pero se prometió esperar, y eso hará. Tony y el habían empezado de una mala forma, que luego fue evolucionando a una gran amistad, hasta esa noche, días antes de que los acuerdos fueran planteados. El pasado de copas con el licor de Thor y Tony, bueno, siendo Tony con el alcohol. No sabe como llegaron a su habitación, pero fue una noche muy pasional, a pesar del tiempo su cama aun guardaba el aroma del ingeniero, cosa increíble, ya que cuando regreso todo era nuevo. Lástima que al día siguiente Tony haya prácticamente huido dejándolo solo. Quien sabe, si se hubiera quedado, si hubieran conversado tal vez toda esa forzada separación no sería necesaria ni todos los problemas y peleas que vinieron después, y ahora podría estar al lado de su, tal vez, pareja oficial.

Pero ya no valía la pena lamentarse, solo quedaba lamerse las heridas y aprender para evitar los errores. Así pues, con su maleta al hombro, su escudo en la mano, camino hacia la pista donde los esperaba el transporte

-Listo? - pregunto Barton entrando a la nave- saben? Seria realmente épico encontrarnos a Tony en Londres, digo, nadie sabe dónde está pero sería demasiado gracioso encontrarlo en Londres caminando como si nada por las calles yendo de compras como cualquier civil – imita la forma de caminar del millonario – “oh, capi paleta, milagro de volvernos a ver, ¿vienes a hacer turismo o el pirata los mando a vigilarme?”- se sienta en ubica en el asiento del piloto-…si… se hace extrañar nuestra pequeña bestia – suspira. De verdad extraña al mecánico.

Steve no dice nada mientras toma su lugar, tampoco la viuda negra. Ambos sabían de la amistad que tenían Barton y Tony. El ingeniero era hasta el padrino de Nathaniel, uno de los ultimo hijos del arquero. Su alejamiento afecto mucho al pequeño y a la familia Barton en general.

Iban en silencio, gracias a la super tecnología llegaron en dos horas y con una gran coordinación terminaron el trabajo en 6 horas, siendo así, tenían la tarde libre hasta tener que volver. Como había prometido, Natasha los llevo de compras por los grandes lugares de Londres, impidiéndole escoger su ropa bajo la excusa de que debía actualizarse, no usar su ropa de anciano.

En la misma ciudad, misma área comercial, dentro de un gran almacén de Armani se encontraban Tony y Sirius discutiendo, sanamente cabe aclarar, que tipo de traje le luciría mejor a Remus, por un lado, en ingeniero le sugería ir algo bohemio por su aura pacifista y ambientalista, por otro lado Sirius quería verlo con ropa salvaje y elegante, tal como su lobo lo era.

-Tengo hambre- gimoteo Harry desde el sillón donde estaba prácticamente abandonado- ¿podemos ir a comer algo? -

-Harry, estas muy mayorcito como para necesitar niñera- le dice pasándole algo de dinero muggle- ve a comer niño, debo darle una lección a tu padrino pasado de moda! - le dice a Sirius- te dije que eso no perro pulgoso! -

-me vale! - mira a Remus- te vez sexy en cuero lobito- le sonríe pero se gana es un golpe en la cabeza- Rem!-

-nada de lloriqueos, no me gusta esto, me siento incomodo Sirius y por el amor de dios, soy profesor- le gruñe- tienes algo más… recatado- le dice a la dependienta- y no Tony, nada extra elegante- le advierte

-Tsk.. aburrido- ambos, tanto Sirius como Tony se sientan a esperar con pucheros, como niños regañados por su madre.

Harry ni corto ni perezoso salió a las calles a buscar algo para su estómago vacío, camino unas calles y se devoro una hamburguesa con papas y cola, cuando iba de regreso, estaba tan distraído que choco con alguien y quedó prácticamente en el suelo

-lo siento, no vi por donde iba- se levantó y ayudo a levantar algunas cosas que se habían caído

-no te preocupes, tampoco estaba prestando atención- le responde la otra persona comuna voz amable-

-Wou…- es lo único que dice la voz de Harry al toparse con, prácticamente, una muralla humana-…lo siento señor, de verdad, con permiso- pasa por un lado y se retira, salvo que no camina ni 5 pasos cuando escucha el grito de un hombre buscándolo desesperado, Harry solo suspira – aquí viene…-

-HARRY!- un desesperado Sirius corre por las calles buscando a su ahijado, cuando lo encuentra corre hacia el tomándolo de los hombro-¡ jovencito! ¡Que te tomo tanto tiempo! ¡Por que demoraste!- lo revisa y abraza- Dioses Harry, ¡hay un loco tras tu cabeza y tu como si nada!-

-oh, aquí están… Remus por aquí- le llama Tony- ¿es algo exagerado verdad?- le comenta a Remus ignorando que aun siguen siendo observados por tres personas especialmente conocidas por Tony- Digo, fue por algo de comer por culpa de tu falta de estilo, y no lo van a secuestrar, según lo que investigue ese tal Voldemort no pondrá un pie en este lado así le paguen- le habla de forma relajada- dioses, drama queen- se le burla apoyándose en Remus

-¡que dijiste!- y ya iban a empezar otra vez pero una voz los distrae

Steve luego de chocar con el joven, estaba esperando que sus dos compañeros salieran de la tienda, ya cuando lo hacen toma las bolsas que Natasha le extiende, pero los tres se quedan en shock. Ahí, delante de ellos esta Tony Stark, como si nada, conversando con tres desconocidos para ellos.

Tres tipos de emociones diferentes recorren sus cuerpos: Natasha siente alivio por saber que el ingeniero si esta bien y no fue una pantalla para una de sus locuras, Clint siente una alegría por saber que Tony esta bien, tiene tanto que agradecerle y Steve siente que su corazón se calienta y late desesperado. ¡Es Tony!

-Tony…- fue un murmullo, un susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para ellos, Steve no pudo aguantarse, debía cerciorarse que era su Tony

-Que diablos! - Mira con sorpresa a los intrusos y su semblante cambia drásticamente, tanto que Remus y Sirius se ponen a la defensiva con esos tipos

-Los conoces? - Pregunta Sirius acercándose más a Tony para protegerlo. Pero Tony no reacciona, voltea a verlo y la mirada aterrada de su primo le regresa la mirada- estas bien?- le pregunta mirando como retrocede

-no….- niega quitándose la corbata, siente que le falta aire-..aire…- jadea cerrando los ojos, apoyando su cuerpo en la pared-…que…. Que hacen… aquí- habla respirando forzadamente, siente un mareo insoportable, siente que su cuerpo se debilita, no quiere verlos… no quiere verlo.

-es mera coincidencia Tony- responde el capitán con las manos levantadas en señal de paz-…ven… vamos a sentarnos- da un paso, pero el hombre pelinegro lo detiene

-alto ahí muchachote, tu mas bien te alejas- su mirada es fiera y decidida- retrocede mastodonte o te hago retroceder-

-A ver Tony, respira…- Remus lo abraza y envuelve con su aroma- eso es… respira, con calma… eso... inhala... exhala…- lo hace con él para poder calmarlo

-Solo queremos saber cómo esta- Clint se pone delante del capitán mirando al peli azul-… Hey Tony, Nathaniel te manda saludes, que te extraña… y gracias, compañero, de verdad... por todo lo que hiciste por Laura y los chicos cuando yo estaba… bueno, ya sabes-

Aun entre los brazos de Remus mira al arquero asintiendo un poco- …no hay problema… dile que yo lo llamare…- su voz se va regulando de nuevo- entremos a algún lugar, no quiero cámaras aquí ahora-

-Bien, vamos, ¿puedes caminar? - ante el asentimiento del otro todos entran al hotel que esta cerca y se dirigen al comedor, Tony pide que haya privacidad así que son solo ellos siete en el lugar.

Ahora, en tiempo presente, todos observan como Tony se bebe lo de la taza

-Que mierda hacen ustedes aquí ¿el pirata los envió a buscarme? ¿necesitan quien les arregle su desorden? - los mira con algo de enfado, mas que nada a Rogers- o necesitas un escudo nuevo Rogers-

-No Tony… no es lo que piensas… esto es solo casualidad, estábamos cerca en una misión y nos desviamos solo para llevar unas cosas, el encontrarnos no es más que casualidad-le explica el capitán, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al recibir esa ira

-una casualidad mi culo Rogers- le gruñe- de todos los malditos países debían llegar a este y tu no me hables, traidora- señala a la viuda- Barton, dile a Nathaniel que lo llamare en dos días, pero no quiero verlos, en especial a usted capitán Rogers- se levanta dispuesto a irse

\- pero Tony! - se levanta también- Debemos hablar. Tengo mucho que decirte- su corazón se estruja, debe hacerlo, deben darse la oportunidad de arreglar todo

-No Rogers- le detiene- ¡tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, nada! - golpea la mesa con la palma- lo dejaste todo muy claro en Siberia, así que no jodas y vete a jugar a la casita feliz con tu amiguito- la mirada de Tony es fría, llena de odio y mas que nada dolor- Un paso mas Rogers y te arrepentirás toda tu vida-

Steve se detiene mirándolo como un cachorro apaleado.

-esta bien… solo, solo si necesitas algo… todo el equipo esta para ayudarte, aun eres parte importante del equipo… y también eres importante para mí- admite sin dejar de mirarlo

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de hacer lo que hiciste- le sisea sosteniéndose de Remus- vámonos por favor- le pide en un susurro, casi un ruego.

Pero que estaba listo para verlos, que de verdad los había perdonado, pero no. Su resentimiento aún seguía ahí, latente y ardiente como fuego.

Lograron llegar a un callejón y desaparecerse para llegar a casa de Sirius. Nada mas toco el piso colapso desmayándose en brazos de quien le llevaba.

Necesitaba descansar, había estado demasiado en calma y hacía mucho que no tenia un ataque de ansiedad. Los otros le dejaron descansar, pero en sus sueños aparecía la imagen de Steve, de pie en ese salón, mirándolo con arrepentimiento.

Desearía poder soñar en blanco, así olvidaría fácilmente la cara de Rogers y mas aun esos sentimientos que creía sepultados en el fondo de su corazón.


	12. Del Amor y Sus Sorpresas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente bella del mundo  
> Lamento la vida haber tardado tanto, a veces me bloqueo y, como cosa extraña, me llego una nueva idea, pero en vez de hacer un nuevo proyecto lo incluiré en este
> 
> Espero les guste este capitulo.  
> gracias por seguir esta loca idea.

Faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de Draco y Tony se sentía mucho mejor, el encuentro con Steve y los otros dos lo dejo algo sensible por uno o dos días, pero gracias al apoyo de su familia mágica pudo superarlo ligeramente.

Ahora estaban en un delicioso almuerzo en la madriguera, Molly los había invitado y Visión se ofreció a ayudar a la matriarca pelirroja, además ¿Quién era el para negarse a los majares que preparaba esa mujer? Le gustaba la buena comida, y Molly tenía una deliciosa sazón, todo sea dicho.

Así que ahí estaban, en el jardín, bajo una carpa, disfrutando de un almuerzo al aire libre.

-Y… Tony, no quiero meterme en tu vida privada, pero… ¿te casaras en algún momento? - pregunto la matriarca- eres muy hermoso para andar de soltero por el mundo, debes conseguir una buena esposa-

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso Molly querida, aquí nuestro ilustre extranjero ya tiene a alguien en su corazoncito… y vaya que es alguien- se burla Sirius dejando el vaso de jugo de calabaza a un lado- No esta mal que te gusten los hombres, primo querido, pero…- le mira asombrado- ese semental, debió de haberte dejado en la cama mas de una vez- se le burla

-Sirius! – le regaña Remus, de lejos se notaba que ese hombre perturbaba a Tony, y va el perro a decirle eso. ¿Por qué era que no castraba a Sirius?, a si, por que lo amaba.

-Recuérdame cuando regresemos darte un bello regalo Sirius- le sonríe malévolamente, la matriarca le miraba asombrada y curiosa- pues veras Molly… - estaba nervioso, no sabia si debía admitir ese detalle de su relación con Rogers o no.

-El señor Stark ya esta casado, El señor Rogers es el actual esposo del señor Stark- comento como si nada Visión, como si fuera información normal, bueno, después de todo era verdad.

-No, no estamos casados "casados"… o bueno, si lo estamos pero…- se mordía el labio en señal de nerviosismo

-Tony… estas o no estas casado con ese hombre? Créeme que lo que menos nos importa es que sea hombre, las relaciones homosexuales son altamente aceptada en nuestro mundo, hay incluso hombres que llegan a embarazarse- le comento Molly maternal mente

-Estamos comprometidos, en secreto realmente… ustedes son los primeros en saberlo, bueno, después de Vis…- se estruja las manos- Rogers y yo queríamos casarnos pero… sucedieron un montón de cosas, el se fue, me lastimo y se fue y … no pude con eso, además de que me mintió, entonces… ¿Para que seguir con algo que no se dará? La confianza es lo mas importante y pues… el es incapaz de confiar-

-…eso me suena a Malfoy- dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosas- no confían en nadie que no sea ellos y son malvados, burlones, egocéntricos, narcisista-

-…- Tony solo atino a reír a carcajadas- Pero esa descripción es mía, pero no… Rogers no es así, el es…- suspiro como colegiala- es amable, atento, chapado a la antigua…¿Saben? El no es de esta era… - con una sonrisa emocionada procedió a contarles la historia de Steve, del año que nació, como conoció a su padre, como se hizo super soldado y casi toda su historia hasta que Willian y Charlie le hicieron percatarse de algo.

-Espera… ¿Tu padre es mago, y creo el supuesto suero del super soldado, correcto? - ante la afirmación de Tony continuo- pero… y si ese suero no es mas que otra poción? ¿Una poción potente que necesite de cierta cantidad de energía para poder modificar el cuerpo?... Existen diversos tipos de pociones, si una puede hacer crecer los huesos en una noche, ¿Qué nos hace pensar que no exista una que pueda cambiar el físico de un hombre? -

-Bueno, mi padre no lo creo directamente, dio la energía y maquinaria suficiente para activarlo, pero fue el doctor Josef Reinstein, aunque ese no era su nombre, su nombre real era Abraham Erskine- comento Tony causando silencio en la mesa-..que?-

-entonces si es mago- respondió Sirius- Erskine es un nombre famoso entre los porcionistas y Aurores del mundo mágico, según la historia estuvo en Alemania durante inicios del imperio nazi y se dice que migro a estados unidos a unirse a los aurores americanos y no se volvió a saber de él, otros dicen que murió en un accidente, pero no hay una versión segura- todos miraban a Sirius asombrados- El examen de ingreso y de graduación llevan su nombre, son… pode ponerlo en una palabra decente: demoníacos- se estremece al recordar aquellos días

-Pero Steven no es mago…- dijo casi seguro- Tiene una fuerza sobre humana, Sentidos super desarrollados, agilidad y velocidad envidiables, sumándole a una gran resistencia, es inmune a todo y tiene una curación y regeneración acelerada, además de unos bellísimos ojos azules, un maldito cabello que pocas veces se despeina- sonríe bobamente mirando el contenido de su vaso

-te pego fuerte verdad? - pregunta Sirius y ante la mirada confundida del otro responde con una sonrisa burlona- El amor, primo, el amor-

Todos en la mesa estallaron en carcajadas causando un ligero sonrojo en Tony, pero a pesar de ello, le quedo cierta duda…

¿Era Steven un Mago?

******

Mientras tanto, en el comedor del complejo se escuchó un fuerte estornudo que causo que algunos vidrios se rompieran. Steve se cubría la nariz y boca con el antebrazo sintiéndose sorprendido al ver la ventana sin vidrio

-…eh… punk… ¿estas bien? – fue la pregunta de Bucky al ver a su hermano

-si, si… - responde extrañado el mismo, hace muchos años no escuchaba sus estornudos- no es nada, debió ser algo que había en el aire… sabes que era alérgico a todo-

-eras Steve, esa cosa que tienes en la sangre los vuelve inmunes- le recuerda la viuda negra con una mirada de burla-

Steve se encogió de hombros y no le dio importancia, así como no le dio importancia a ciertos sucesos que le acontecieron los días sucesivos de su retorno de Londres, como, por ejemplo, en una reunión táctica, Sharon estaba acosándolo demasiado, era tanto el acoso que le dijo un basta con voz enérgica y la mujer termino levitando por toda la sala, Todos pensaron que fue Wanda, pero esta aseguro que no había sido ella, aun así le ayudo a bajar con “delicadeza”.

Otro incidente extraño fue la repentina primavera que floreció dentro del complejo en plena tormenta eléctrica. Mientras el agua y rayos azotaban fuera del complejo, en el interior crecían flores por todas partes y cada que Steve pasaba por algunas que aun estaban en capullos ¡estas florecían!, Cabe decir que ese día Steven estaba demasiado contento.

También, como sucedía en ese preciso momento…

-bien, vamos a entrenar- ordeno. Barton aun no terminaba su enorme torre de wafles con mermelada y fresas- Barton…- le llamo con calma, los demás le esperaban al arquero.

-que…- su quejido fue mas como el de un niño- no quiero, tengo un rico desayuno aquí- y con eso le dio la espalda al líder ganándose la mirada de burla de Natasha y Wanda

-Clint, a entrenar ahora- no fue lo que dijo el capitán lo que causo sorpresa, fue mas que nada lo que hizo, un simple barrido con la mano, como espantando algo y el plato desapareció de las manos de Barton dejando a todos, y al mismo capitán, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Hey! ¡Mi desayuno! - miro al capitán- vamos, devuélveme mi desayuno, juro hacer el doble de ejercicio-

-no… no sé cómo… yo…- estaba confundido, nunca pensó que pudiera hacer eso, el suero del super soldado no le daba esos poderes o ¿sí? 

Su mirada confundida se posó en Natasha y Wanda recibiendo una igual o con una confusión aun mayor. Si ellas no podían explicarle, ¿Quién podría hacerlo?

-oh… yo también quiero hacer eso- fue la pregunta que corto el tenso silencio. Imito el movimiento, pero nada paso, Bucky solo bufo graciosamente- el punk siempre se queda con los mejores trucos-

****

Piso Especializado del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia  
Seccional MACUSA 

Por los pasillos corría un funcionario hasta la oficina de su jefe, el Auror Lionel Vitaly, con más de 60 años de experiencia en el rubro, experimento la alegría de entrenar a su mejor alumno, y al parecer, antes de retirarse, la vida le permitiría vivir una experiencia mas

\- ¡señor! Tenemos a alguien haciendo magia sin autorización, es magia accidental pero no proviene de un niño- el funcionario llego jadeando a la oficina de su jefe- y no me va a creer quien es la fuente- su emoción se veía en sus ojos.

Un largo suspiro salió de los labios del hombre, era ya de edad, pero conservaba su figura de auror. Era bastante alto, con la musculatura adecuada para su rango, el cabello ya canoso lo tenía ligeramente largo amarrado con una cinta y una tupida y cuidada barba blanquecina adornaba su rostro de facciones rudas, cuya mirada dorada brillante estaba llena de curiosidad.

-Vamos ragazzo, dime ya quien es mi nuevo pupilo- su voz era gruesa y emocionada, su acento italiano marcado le daba un aura más poderosa. Él era el responsable de dar entrenamiento intensivo a aquellos adultos que descubrían que eran magos ya fuera del rango de edad reglamentario. Y vaya que le gustaba hacer su trabajo. El otro no se hizo esperar, el mismo no lo creía.

-El famoso Capitán América, Steven Grant Rogers, señor-


	13. ¿Grant Rogers ó Malfoy Rosier?

Philipe Malfoy y su esposa Jane de Malfoy emigraron al nuevo mundo en busca de algo nuevo, algo que le diera aún más fama a la naciente y poderosa familia Malfoy, aunque las comunidades en Norteamérica eran más pequeñas, algo dispersas y demasiado herméticas, Philipe logro entrar con su esposa en una de esas comunidades.

Tal vez fue debido a los Juicios de Salem que él, junto con otros magos de renombre, se plantearon la idea de crear algo como el ministerio inglés, así que en 1693 el apellido Malfoy estuvo inmiscuido en la creación del Magicongreso Único de la Sociedad Americana, uniendo esfuerzos con la comunidad americana para crear leyes que los protegieran de los famosos "rastreadores", que los habían traicionado realizando cualquier tipo de crueldad contra los de su clase.

Así fue como establecieron un mundo oculto a los ojos de los muggles o no-maj, como existía en otros países. La familia Malfoy pronto comenzó a ganar territorio político, apoyando la Ley de Rappaport, que impedía hacer contacto alguno con algún no-maj.

Philipe se convirtió en padre y abuelo, y fue un hombre agradecido con la vida que se labro, su nieto Jhosep Malfoy fue su adoración.

Jhosep Malfoy creció dentro de los círculos de la elite mágica americana, fue ahí donde conoció a una bella mujer: Sarah Rosier. No bien los padres de ambos vieron esa gran afinidad, decidieron comprometerlos y meses más tarde la pareja estaba felizmente casada.

Por desgracia la guerra en contra de Grindelwald les cayó encima. Los Malfoy se vieron obligados a dejar new york cuando se anunció la muerte del abuelo y padre de Jhosep a manos de Aurores. Tanto padre e hijo eran grandes seguidores del mago tenebroso más grande de la época, pero no lograron salir con vida de una redada.

Jhosep, con su orgullo aun en alto, se llevó a su mujer al lado muggle, se establecieron en Brooklyn, con ahorros suficientes para vivir cómodamente por algunos años más.

El 4 de julio de 1918 la pareja recibió un bello regalo, un hermoso hijo de pelusa rubia en su cabeza y hermosos ojos azules, una mezcla perfecta de sus padres: Steven Malfoy Rosier, Aunque cambiaron sus apellidos a Grant Rogers para su protección.

Jhosep no pudo disfrutar mucho a su hijo (1) ya que la Primera guerra mundial estallo en América, en donde murió valientemente defendiendo el país donde su hijo crecería. Sarah murió años más tarde, cuando Steven terminaba sus estudios secundarios.

Aunque Sarah le inculco una educación férrea y modales dignos de una familia sangre pura, nunca fue capaz de contarle a su hijo sobre la magia y bloqueo su núcleo mágico. Su hijo viviría mejor como un "muggle", o eso pensó ella antes de morir.

Un año después de la muerte de su madre, Rogers y su mejor amigo Barnes se enteraron de que la segunda guerra mundial estaba empezando, de inmediato el rubio quiso enlistarse, pero fue rechazado debido a su condición de salud. Sarah al bloquear el núcleo mágico de su hijo, le volvió débil y enfermizo.

Durante una feria Tecnológica en 1941, Rogers decide intentarlo una vez más, y entro a una oficina de reclutamiento, fue ahí donde Abraham Erskine lo recluta para el Proyecto "Renacimiento".

Steve se sometió al tratamiento de super soldado gracias a Erskine y Stark, siendo un proceso exitoso. Erskine murió gracias a un espía alemán, y en vez de ser útil en las filas de batalla, a Steve lo usaron como publicidad bajo el mote del Capitán América. En uno de los campamentos escucho que la unidad donde estaba su amigo Barnes estaba capturada en una base de HYDRA, Los salvo, comenzó su sueño de pelear contra los nazis siendo capitán de la unidad “Comandos Aulladores”, perdió a Bucky en una misión y en su última misión termino congelado durante 70 años para ser encontrado y rescatado por SHIELD, trato de rehacer su vida, se unió a los vengadores, conoció al hijo de Stark, Tony Stark. Hizo nuevos amigos, vivió nuevas aventuras, cometió errores, recupero viejos amigos, busco redención en sus errores y ahora, aquí estaba, a punto de tener un maldito ataque de nervios porque…

-Rogers Basta!!- la vos furiosa de Natasha se hizo escuchar mientras buscaba esquivar objetos voladores.

En un momento estaban planeando un dia de diversión, películas y palomitas y al otro estaba Steve en medio de un remolino de objetos que golpeaban todo al parecer

-no…no sé qué pasa! - respondió buscando esquivar también, pero al mover sus manos lo empeoraban.

Claro que no ayudaba que Barton y Lang estuvieran prácticamente muriéndose de la risa al ver como Natasha usaba una sartén como raqueta de tenis para evitar injurias. Claro, ellos estaban valientemente ocultos tras el sofá

-Finite Incantatem- dijo alguien y todo quedo quieto cayendo al suelo, causando un sonido estrepitoso- lo mejor, señor Rogers, es que deje sus manos quietas por un momento- hablo con acento italiano el recién llegado, más una sonrisa realmente divertida adornaba su rostro- Mi nombre es Lionel Vitaly y vengo a hablar con usted joven-

-cállate, síguelo y obedece- fue la voz de la pelirroja causando que cualquier queja o pregunta que pensaba soltar Rogers fuera apagada de inmediato- ahora largo!, que tengo mi día libre y pienso disfrutarlo, ustedes dos, ayuden a ordenar.

A nadie se le hizo raro ni como llego ese hombre, ni que hizo para detener a Rogers ni nada, solo importaba el día libre de Natasha.

*****

-disculpe a mi compañera- hablo el rubio una vez guió al hombre a una de las salas de reunión. Si era sincero toda esa situación lo tenia abrumado y preocupado, no sabía de donde salían esos misteriosos poderes

-dígame, señor Rogers, ¿sabe usted que es un mago? - la pregunta tomo desprevenido al rubio, quien lo miro de forma extraña

-…no, no creo tener magia como Wanda, esos sucesos deben ser desperfectos del suero-

-Tonterías muchacho, El viejo Erskine era un excelente pocionista y Howard un mago de renombre- sonríe ante el asombro- oh, joven Steven, tenemos mucho que hablar, pero dígame, ¿está dispuesto a escuchar hasta el final y aceptar su verdadero nombre? -

Los ojos de Steve se abrieron en asombro al escuchar el nombre de dos personas del pasado, más aún del científico que lo enlisto en el ejército. Algo en su interior le decía que confiara en ese hombre, así que con un largo suspiro accedió a escuchar lo que el hombre tenia que decirle.

Casi cuatro horas más tarde Steve salía a paso apresurados. Sus pisadas resonaban en el silencio de la sala, dejando a mas de uno preocupados al verlo pasar y prácticamente encerrarse en un balcón. Lo vieron apoyarse en el barandal buscando aire en sus pulmones. No hizo nada por limpiar las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. No hizo mas que buscar su propia calma y sosiego

-¿qué le paso a Rogers?- Strange fue el primero en preguntar, de alguna forma lo habían incluido en la tarde de relajación de los Avengers, cuando el solo había ido a buscar a Stark. Durante la tarde le contaron lo que paso y por que el ingeniero no estaba en la torre, aunque eso era algo que Virginia ya le había contado, pero pensaba que era uno de los tantos momentos de caprichos de Stark.

-Oh, nada, nada Ragazzo, solo que se entero que la sua famiglia tiene parientes vivos, y que tal vez pueda conocerlos- el auror camino como si nada, con su túnica pulcra, su presencia de poder y fuerza

-¡auror Vitaly!- el cirujano de puso de pie de inmediato dándole una reverencia en señal de respeto. Si bien el era el hechicero supremo aun estaba por debajo de los magos reales, para ser exactos estaba por debajo de los aurores jefes como ese- un honor verlo en persona, es usted una leyenda en el templo-

-oh si, si, lady ancestral me comento de ti- le mira con una sonrisa burlona- un doctor egotista y stupido, que merecía la oportunidad de oro- se rio un poco- pero hoy vengo por el soldato- espera hasta verlo entrar de nuevo- ¿estas mejor ragazzo? Por que tenemos un viaje que hacer, un entrenamiento que iniciar, muchas compras además de renombramientos y demás-

-…si- traga fuerte volviendo a su calma- Debo irme, Fury ya sabe, Natasha y Bucky quedan a cargo- les miro- luego les cuento, no es malo… no es malo- suspira- si llega a pasar algo, por favor me avisan, regresare de inmediato- subió hasta su habitación a hacer una maleta con algo de ropa, regresando al frente del hombre que conversaba algunas cosas con Strange-…estoy listo-

\- bene, bebe muchacho- le miro- entonces vámonos, será un gran viaje para ti Steven- le sonrió y se dirigió al ascensor junto con el rubio.

Steve sentía que todo le daba vueltas, pero el hombre no le había mentido. Arrugada en su mochila estaba una carta, la última que su madre escribió, con una orden de ser entregada a el cuando se diera cuenta de su herencia mágica.

-Bien muchacho, sujétate, esta será tu primera experiencia mágica- le sonrió Vitaly extendiéndole un pedazo de pergamino viejo, en cuanto Steve lo tomo sintió como si lo tomaran de su ombligo y lo retorcieran en una espiral, para luego escupirlo violentamente.

No pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayo cual bulto de papas en lo que parecía un enorme circulo de oro

-Señor Steven, bienvenido sea al Magicongreso Único de la Sociedad Americana- su sonrisa era sincera y algo alocada a pesar de la edad.

Steve se puso de pie y no pudo dejar de admirar la belleza del lugar. Estaban en medio de una escalera que daba a lo que parecía un segundo piso, sobre ellos una extraña estructura con un reloj en sus cuatro lados. A la izquierda y derecha de la baranda había ascensores que subían o bajaban hacia el infinito, había más pisos de los que podía contar en ambas direcciones, escaleras eternas, personas leyendo el periódico mientras que un extraño ser pulía lo que parecía ser ramas o palitos de madera, lechuzas iban y venían de un lado a otro.

Caminaron con calma hasta otro ascensor en donde un ser bajito y de orejas puntiagudas bastante raro saludaba al hombre

-Auror Vitaly, bienvenido de nuevo- saludo el elfo haciendo espacio para que los hombres entraran

-oh, mi buen Reid, buona giornata , llévanos al área de uso incorrecto de la magia, prego – pidió y se dirigió al chico- todo es nuevo Steve, pero tranquilo, no hay cosa mas segura y fiel que la madre magia, al igual que con Anthony, te entrenare para que sepas manejarla muy bien-

Esa era cosa que sorprendió a Steve, Enterarse que Tony también era mago le hizo replantearse aun mas la ayuda del ingeniero hacia ellos. 

********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí llego yo con un nuevo capitulo  
> ¡¡MILAGRO!!
> 
> solo quiero hacer unas aclaraciones : 
> 
> (1) segun wikipedia y la wiki de marvel, el padre de steve no llego a conocerlo, pero pues, esto es una novela fanfic y pues, para mi si lo conoció ;3
> 
> Revisando el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy encuentro que entre Septimus Mafoy (por allá en el siglo xviii) y Abraxas Malfoy (en 1954) existe un enorme hueco, asi que por ahí pondré la historia de Rogers y sus abuelos y sus padres. 
> 
> Ragazzo: Muchacho  
> La sua famiglia: que su familia  
> Egotista / stupido: egoísta y estúpido (no creo que necesite traducción xD)  
> Soldato: soldado  
> Bene: bien  
> Bouna giornata: buen dia  
> Prego: por favor
> 
> OTRAS NOTICIAS IMPORTANTES  
> A: AQUÍ THANOS NO EXISTE NI EXISTIRÁ NI EXISTIÓ. Los vengadores son héroes y eso pero me niego a traer a Thanos, Así que vivirán felices y contentos mientras seudo maleantes les hacen la vida imposible.  
> B: Virginia y Rodney si están, los haré aparecer mas adelante.  
> C: gracias por seguir esta loca historia.


	14. Conociendo mis raíces

-…una pregunta casual- llego Tony a la sala donde estaba Harry haciendo pereza, esa semana tanto el cómo Remus y Sirius decidieron quedarse a vivir en su recién remodelada casa en el valle Godric hasta que Harry entrara al colegio- no son estas fechas en las cuales debes estar en el colegio internado?-

  
-sí, pero a Dumbledore le pareció genial idea aplazar la entrada un mes más, por eso podemos ir al cumpleaños de Draco, que por cierto es la próxima semana- respondió Sirius terminando de leer unos documentos oficiales- ahora ven y ayúdame, Tony, tu pareces mas Lord que yo-

  
-Al menos ya llegaron las túnicas y el regalo para el dragoncito- comento Tony, quien no le dio importancia al tema de Hogwarts y se metió al estudio para ayudar a su primo.

  
****

  
-Eso es Steven, perfecto, ahora mantenlo- le dijo el auror mientras observaba como el patronus del soldado brillaba intensamente hasta que cayó de rodillas al suelo jadeando. El alegre sabueso correteo por la sala antes de desaparecer frente a un cansado y sonriente Steve.

  
-no…no imagine que fuera así…-jadea sentándose en el suelo apoyándose hacia atrás-…bueno, no después de lo que me dijo- mira al mayor con una sonrisa suave, ahora esos ojos azules rebosaban de magia y vida.

  
En cuanto Steven llego al ministerio le hicieron todos los estudios necesarios para liberar su núcleo mágico, el rubio se sintió tan torpe ese día, le parecía un deyavu, pues cuando fue sometido al suero y salió de la capsula era como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera del todo.

  
Había dormido casi 24 horas seguidas, cuando despertó fue en el hogar del auror. Una mansión amplia a la cual el auror le había puesto un encantamiento especial, hasta donde entendía mientras dentro de la casa pasaría un año, fuera de esta habría pasado solo una semana.

  
Desde ese día pasaba sus días en las salas de entrenamiento subterráneas de la casa y sus noches descansando o leyendo todos los libros y documentos que Vitaly ponía frente a él, entrenaba su magia, aprendía hechizos, pociones, runas, encantamientos y todo lo que debería haber aprendido desde los 11 años debía aprenderlo en un año, o bueno… en una semana.

  
-si, el encantamiento Patronus es uno de los mas complicados y poderosos encantamientos defensivos que se ha creado- le ofrece una tableta de chocolate y el mismo invoca su patronus, una sirena- conjura un guardián mágico, el cual es la proyección de todos tus sentimientos felices- le mira desapareciendo el encantamiento- es duro al inicio por que debes tener en tu mente un momento que te haya echo feliz de verdad, pero con los años aprendes a conjurarlo, para los aurores nos es de mucha ayuda pues podemos enviar mensajes a través de largas distancias-

  
Da una ligera mordida y mira su varita. Cuando la consiguió fue demasiado gracioso. Fue después de despertar de su sueño agotador. Vitaly le llevo a lo que se conoce como callejón mágico, un pequeño pueblo oculto de los demás donde vendían de todo un poco, cuando llegaron donde el vendedor fue toda una lucha encontrar su varita, incluso en sus primeros días se sentía extraño con esa varita, pero con el pasar del tiempo se acostumbró.

  
-nos quedan solo 3 días más aquí dentro, eso quiere decir que tenemos 5 meses y una semana mas o menos para prepararte para tus exámenes y tu presentación, contacte con los Malfoy en Londres, desean conocerte y te invitaron a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu sobrino… o algo así- le pasa la carta de Narcisa- ella es como tu tía política, no me preguntes de lazos familiares _ragazzo_ , con los míos me basta para enredarme- le comenta con gracia sacando una risa del joven

  
-la leeré y me gustaría responderle adecuadamente- se pone de pie- pero primero terminemos las clases que faltan- comento apartando de su rostro unos mechones de cabello, al liberarse su núcleo mágico su apariencia cambio un poco, si bien tenia aun su cuerpo post suero, ahora el cabello rubio era algo más claro y ligeramente largo, no tenia barba y sus ojos brillaban con mas intensidad.

  
-Oh, quieres que te de una lección de _lotta_ , no?- le miro con sadismo- _bene, bene_ , me gusta esa energía en los jóvenes, ven Steven, demuéstrame que tanto has aprendido- se puso en pose de lucha. Steven hizo lo mismo y por unas buenas horas volaron hechizos y a veces golpes cuando las varitas eran arrebatadas. Al parecer al soldado le agradaba tener alguien con quien batirse a duelo.

  
-a veces, cuando les quitan sus varitas, los magos se vuelve inútiles si no saben hacer magia sin varita, por eso los aurores reciben entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, si bien _mamma_ magia es poderosa y nos hace poderosos no debemos depender tanto de ella, nos volveremos _inutile in battaglia_ – le explico cuando lo tenia contra el suelo- aun te falta _ragazzo_ \- se le burlo- ahora arriba!, la cena nos espera-

  
Steven, a pesar de la edad, se sentía un niño frente al hombre, no solo por que era un poco mas alto que el, si no por la forma en que lo trataba. Tenia la calidez de un padre y lo estricto de un maestro, sumándole a un enorme conocimiento.

  
La semana termino rápido, y cuando Vitaly levanto el conjuro Steve tenia total control sobre su magia.

  
-Bien _ragazzo_ , ahí no te puedo acompañar, te harán el examen de validación de la educación mágica, además del examen de graduación de auror como lo pediste, haz a tus padres sentirse orgullosos- le palmeo el hombro haciéndolo ingresar en la sala.

  
-oh, Señor! ¿ya salieron tan pronto? La semana paso muy rápido- llego el secretario de la oficina de Vitaly- justo venia a dejar unos documentos para que se los entregaran, además de que le aviso que los señores Malfoy vienen a recoger al nuevo Malfoy, están por llegar por el área de trasladores internacionales-

  
- _ottimo lavoro ragazzo_ \- le sonríe- andiamo, estoy seguro de que a Steven le gustara mucho esta sorpresa- camina con paso apresurado, Steven se demorara un poco más, después de todo son exámenes escritos, verbales y prácticos además del examen de graduación para aurores, por que durante ese año hizo el curso extensivo para ser auror, ese tal vez no lo pasaría a la primera, pero le daría la entrada a la academia de aurores sin duda alguna.

 

-oh, parece que aun es muy temprano, vamos a tomar un café- le invita a su asistente- y me dices por que portal arribaran los Malfoy-

  
-claro señor- le responde. Pasan casi 2 horas hasta que les avisan que los Malfoy han llegado- _Benvenuto_ señores Malfoy y señor Snape, un honor tenerlos en América-

  
-Auror Vitaly, un honor estar en su presencia- fue el saludo del patriarca Malfoy- recibimos su carta y nuestro querido amigo y pocionista de la familia decidió acompañarnos, ya sabe, para evitar engaños-

  
-Señor Malfoy, soy un auror con una gran carrera y sentido de la justicia, nunca se me pasaría engañarlos, mucho menos con aquel que es símbolo de la justicia entre muggles-le dice- síganme, les contare un poco de historia de Steven mientras terminan los exámenes-

  
-acaso esta enfermo el joven? - pregunta Narcisa colgada elegantemente del brazo de su esposo-

  
-oh, no…no... tuvimos que hacer un encantamiento con gira tiempos para poder entrenarle- le explica- durante toda la semana pasada el fue sometido a todo un entrenamiento intensivo, tuvimos que resumir 7 años de enseñanza mágica mas otros 5 años de universidad mágica para que estuviera totalmente preparado-

  
-uso un gira tiempo, supongo- comento Severus asombrado- pero aun así es demasiado, dudo mucho que pueda siquiera obtener el examen de graduación básico- el esa bastante prevenido sobre el tema-

  
La sonrisa misteriosa del auror lo dejo en blanco, ¿acaso el hombre tenia tanta fe en ese extraño nuevo Malfoy?

  
Pero antes de llegar a la oficina del auror se escucharon unos pasos acelerados

  
-¡Vitaly!- la voz alegre llego a los corazones de Narcisa y Lucius haciendolos estremecer sin razón alguna- lo logre, pase! Soy un auror!- la alegría provenía de un hombre muy bien parecido, rubio y de ojos azules casi grises-

  
-oh, _¡Complimenti ragazzo!_ – le dio un efusivo abrazo- no tenia duda alguna, al igual que Anthony, eres excepcional Steven- le dijo con el orgullo de un padre a un hijo- pero ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti, y podemos celebrar que la Familia Malfoy tiene a un Auror entre sus registros, Steven te presento a Lucius Malfoy y su esposa Narcisa, y al pocionista que te hará las pruebas de sangre de las que te comente, Severus Snape- comento- señores… les presento a Steven Malfoy Rosier, el ultimo protegido del pocionista Erskine-

  
-Oh… un placer, disculpen mis modales- sonrió suavemente extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con los dos hombres y dejar un efímero beso en la de la dama-  
-El honor es nuestro Steven, es un milagro que le hayan encontrado- devolvió el apretón de manos mientras Severus sacaba un vial con poción- Auror, ¿podemos hacer la prueba aquí? -

  
\- oh Lucius yo lo veo innecesario- dijo Narcisa colgada del brazo de Steven- esta más que claro que es un Malfoy, aunque los ojos, la nariz y sonrisa son Rosier, reconozco a tu bisabuela en tu sonrisa- le dijo encantada- ven, ven Steven, siéntate aquí, te haremos esta prueba pero lo veo innecesario, y está claro que vendrás con nosotros a Londres, debes conocer a mi pequeño dragón, y pronto es su cumpleaños, podemos presentarte, estoy segura que lady Rosier estará encantada de conocer a su bis nieto-

  
Ni Lucius ni Severus dijeron nada, estaba claro que lo que la mujer decía, se hacía. Severus saco un pergamino común, lo extendió en la mesa y le roció algo de la poción, así podrían descubrir la línea directa de sangre- por favor, debe dejar caer unas gotas de sangre- le dijo pasándole una daga.

  
Steve miro a Vitaly y con una mirada de aprobación hizo lo pedido, se pincho un dedo dejando caer algunas gotas de sangre, luego su piel sencillamente se curo causando asombro en los otros tres

  
-es por el suero, o la poción que me llevo a ser así- les dijo. El pergamino comenzó a brillar y unas líneas y letras comenzaron a aparecer

  
-veamos… Steven Malfoy Rosier, sangre pura, hijo de Sarha Rosier y Jhosep Malfoy, Bisnieto de Philipe Malfoy y su esposa Jane de Malfoy- miro a Lucius- lo que el Auror Vitaly nos conto en la carta es cierto, este hombre es mayor, mucho mayor que tu Lucius- le sonríe socarronamente- cuantos años tiene usted señor Steven-

  
-…pues… este año cumplí 100 años- dice con un poco de vergüenza-no es mi culpa, es el suero… y la magia y no sé, otras cosas más que me explico Vitaly- explica

  
-no, no se preocupe, en nuestra sociedad hay magos que tienen 200 años y mas y siguen caminando por la tierra como si nada- le comenta Lucius- Bienvenido de nuevo a la Familia Steven- le extiende la mano con un ligero orgullo, mientras Severus sacaba el pergamino y todo el observo las notas del hombre, todas fueron notas perfectas, además el mismo había mandado a investigar a ese tal Steven Rogers y la información que encontró le sorprendió gratamente.

  
Si bien, seguía sin gustarle los muggles, que su primo lejano fuera su símbolo nacional era algo grandioso, solo un Malfoy podía ser visto de esa forma ante el pueblo.

  
-Bien, Auror Vitaly, si nada mas detiene a Steven aquí, creo que podemos irnos a casa ¿o no querido? - le pregunta a Steve, el cual mira al hombre mayor con una mezcla de pánico y emoción-

  
-Es tu decisión ragazzo, es hora de que decidas tu vida por tu propia voz Steve, además, no será la ultima vez que veas a este viejo hombre, veras que en unos meses nos veremos las caras de nuevo- le asegura sacando del cajón un regalo- sin embargo, tengo esto para ti- le pasa una caja algo alargada y delgada- si bien debe darse en un ámbito más… protocolario, creo que por ahora puedo dártelas así, ya en Londres podremos hacer todo el protocolo necesario-

  
Steve confundido toma la caja, disimuladamente Lucius le dice a Narcisa que se ponga de pie, que se ponga a su lado, Severus también lo hace. Mas o menos se imagina lo que hay dentro.

  
Pero antes de abrirla tocan la puerta, por ella entran el ministro y dos oficiales mas

  
-sabía que lo harías Vitaly, por eso me adelante- le sonríe socarrón- Steven Malfoy Rosier, También Steven Grant Rogers o simplemente capitán América, un honor conocerle, soy el Ministro de magia americano, actual cabeza principal de MACUSA, déjeme decirle que no podía estar mas feliz de saber que el ídolo americano muggle era también un mago y, bueno, a falta de un acto protocolario, estoy aquí para oficializar la entrega de lo que hay en esa caja- le señala- ábrala, tranquilo-

  
Ahora, mas sorprendido que antes, Steven abre la caja solo para observar dos medallas que ahí reposan. Su voz no puede salir, no se cree del todo que le vayan a entregar eso

  
-pero… ¿Por qué? - pregunta con duda, no cree merecerlas. Sus manos tiemblan ligeramente

  
-Ragazzo, usted arriesgo su vida innumerables veces en las guerras muggles, y si bien algunas veces se equivocó- le mira con seriedad, haciendo referencia a lo de Siberia- aun hasta ahora sigue demostrando que es un soldado admirable, así que, con el ministro como testigo le hago entrega de la Medalla de Honor por sus servicios prestados durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, por su valentía e intrepidez con riesgo de la propia vida, más allá de la llamada del deber, estando en combate contra un enemigo de los Estados Unidos-

  
Steve se puso rígido, frente al hombre, Narcisa estaba emocionada y Lucius no cabía de orgullo al presenciar eso. Vitaly puso la medalla en la túnica gris de Steve y esta de forma automática tomo el color característico de los aurores de mayor rango: Azul oscura.

  
-También, en honor a los servicios prestados por su padre durante la Primera Guerra Mundial le hago entrega del Corazón Purpura, Su padre murió en una acción contra enemigos de los Estados Unidos, pero en combate lucho fervientemente por heredarle a usted y a muchos otros un país digno, pórtelas con orgullo Auror Rogers- le sonrio dándole el saludo oficial y luego un abrazo fuerte- o debería decir, Auror Malfoy- eso logro sacarle una sonrisa al rubio ojiazul

  
-Jamas pensé llegar a ver a alguien mas portar esas medallas, creo que el primero fue Stark- comento el ministro- Felicidades auror Malfoy, apartir de ahora su vida cambiara nuevamente- le comenta con un apretón de manos- ahora, le dejo disfrutar con su familia, Vitaly vamos, debemos empezar a organizar la regulación mágica del torneo, de seguro podemos contar con que nuestro recién Auror Malfoy nos ayude en Londres, además de que haremos el acto protocolario en Londres, claro está, esto debe saberlo todo el mundo mágico-

  
-Muchas gracias, señores- dio el saludo reglamentario y las despedidas, para luego, estando los cuatro solos, ganarse un abrazo de la única fémina del lugar

  
-Felicidades Steven, mil felicidades… aunque debemos estar informados de cuando se hará el acto protocolario- comenta con una bella sonrisa Narcisa

  
-Felicidades Primo, es un honor haber estado aquí presente- le sonríe muy levemente- bien, es hora de irnos Steven, es hora de que regreses al seno familiar-

  
-Debemos comunicarnos con Malkyn para las túnicas especiales, además de la túnica de gala, tu no me discutas- le dice Narcisa a Steve en cuanto le ve abrir la boca- te enseñaremos lo primordial de la familia Malfoy, como …-

  
-ya lo estudié …prima- le llama con algo de timidez- y aunque no creo poder mantenerme serio en público, prometo jamás hacerles pasar vergüenza alguna- le dice abriéndole la puerta del ascensor, después de todo sus modales fueron estrictamente enseñados por su madre-

  
-…olvídalo, eres perfecto- le sonríe suavemente Narcisa- solo que no se si pueda apartar las arpías de tu lado- comenta algo dramática, Lucius y Severus solo van detrás de ellos, callados y suspirando levemente por la actitud de la mujer-

  
-no creo que puedan hacer algo, la verdad- le muestra la mano derecha donde hay un sencillo anillo liso de oro blanco- es de compromiso…. Cometí un grave error en el pasado y debo recuperar a mi prometido- mira el anillo con ternura y añoranza

  
-no se diga mas, te pondremos tan guapo, tan Malfoy que tu prometido se derretirá ante ti- dice con seguridad mientras salen del aparato directo al área de trasladores.  
Era hora de volver a casa. Había mucho que planear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos con el lindo steven y quiero hacer unas aclaraciones
> 
> 1: estoy convencida que si steven no se hubiera estrellado en el ártico ( o en el polo que se estrello) se hubiera ganado esas medallas, asi que pues, ya se las entregaron, por eso especifico que fue por sus servicios en la 2da guerra mundial. 
> 
> 2: aunque ya lo explique dentro del capitulo vuelvo y lo explico: Dentro de la casa del auror aun un echizo igual al del giratiempo, asi que mientras en el mundo real pasaban solo una semana, dentro de la casa pasaban 1 año, siendo cada dia equivalente a 1 mes y 7 semanas, mas o menos
> 
> 3: se viene la fiesta malfoy!, que creen que pase o mas bien, que desean que pase?.


	15. Un Baile y una Sorpresa

Los preparativos para la fiesta de Draco estaban ya finalizados, ahora Narcisa y su hijo estaban con madame Malkin para pedir las ultimas túnicas de Steve 

-con ese cuerpo de adonis eres el sueño de toda diseñadora! - decía madame mientras tomaba medidas y mostraba las mejores telas que resaltaran ese cuerpo y en especial esos ojos- Narcisa querida, que familiar tan guapo el tuyo, ¿Cuántos años tienes querido? - 

-Tiene 30 querida, y gracias por los halagos, pero ya terminamos ¿verdad? Quiero la túnica de gala de Steve lista para esta noche- mira a su primo con una ligera sonrisa, Madame solo asiente y les asegura que la túnica de gala estará para esa misma tarde- Bien, vamos Draco, Steve, aun tenemos algunas cosas que hacer antes de llegar a casa para prepararnos- 

-Claro madre- se pone de pie y sale seguido de Steve- creo que el primo de tío Sirius se llevara una gran sorpresa esta noche, se le caerán las babas como a un vil Griffindor- 

Steve solo sonríe suavemente, la relación con Draco, Narcisa y Lucius era sencilla. Si bien tenían que aparentar algo frente a los demás, dentro de las paredes de la mansión eran completamente diferentes. 

En la mañana salía a correr, cosa que ni el descubrimiento de la magia le pudo quitar, luego desayunaba con la familia, a veces se quedaba leyendo en la biblioteca o pintando. 

Cuando descubrió las pinturas especiales del mundo mágico quiso probarlas, y pasaba horas estudiando el hechizo para preservarlas y que se movieran. 

Pasaba tiempo con Draco ayudándole en sus estudios o explicándose cosas del mundo muggle, como le decían en Londres. Con Narcisa disfrutaba de una taza de te con galletas a media tarde. 

Extrañaba a sus amigos vengadores, pero para comunicarse con ellos debía ir al lado no mágico de Londres, aunque Vitaly le prometió que le avisaría si lo necesitaban, así que por ahora podría disfrutar de la paz de estar ahí. 

El callejón Diagon era, para el, una cosa maravillosa. Claro que cada cosa mágica que veía nueva era maravillosa a sus ojos. Entraron a una heladería, asombrándose por la cantidad de sabores que mostraban tanto en el mostrador como la enorme lista que había en la pared y que, al parecer, crecía cada día mas 

-Para mi un choco menta por favor- pidió Draco con elegancia, Narcisa pidió uno de melocotón y el decidió arriesgarse- 

-tiene alguno con sabor a algodón de azúcar? - pregunto educado. El vendedor pareció tener un deya vu y sonrió sirviéndole la porción de helado, cuando Steve saboreó el dulce se sorprendió enormemente y miro su helado. El sabor no concordaba con el nombre- ¿está seguro de que este es algodón de azúcar? - 

-no le busque lógica Joven, ese helado en particular nos hace recordar a la persona que mas amamos en este momento- le explica y deja la mesa para atender a otros clientes- 

Steve se quedo viendo su helado y solo sonrió con nostalgia mientras volvía a comerlo, esta vez mas lento, disfrutando cada bocado y como este se derretía en su boca 

-¿a que te sabe?- pregunto con curiosidad Draco, el nunca quiso ni pediría de ese helado, por que ya sabía a quien le recordaría. Y no, aun estaba en fase de negación. 

-A Tony- su sonrisa fue como la de un niño enamorado, ojos brillantes y tristes a la vez, sonrisa calidad y nostálgica- a café, a donas, a su aroma particular de canela- suspiro 

-esta noche lo veras Steve, esta noche podrán arreglar cualquier problema que tengan, si no… pues eres un Malfoy y los Malfoy siempre buscamos como resolver cualquier dilema- respondió Narcisa comedidamente ganándose otra de las hermosas sonrisas de Steve. Aunque ella estaba segura de que la sonrisa que le dedicaría a su pareja seria mil veces mejor y más deslumbrante 

* * * 

-¡Sirius!, ¡Anthony! Llegaremos tarde- la voz del licano se hizo escuchar por la casa, el y Harry estaban ya listos y elegantes pero ese par de Black’s aun nada que salían de sus cuartos- Dioses, nos tendremos que ir los dos y disculparlos, murieron entre sus fragancias y telas finas- gruño Remus- ¿y Vision? - pregunta extrañado de no ver al hombre que siempre acompañaba a Tony 

Harry solo se reía de la desgracia de Remus, el cual iba muy guapo. La túnica de colores tierras con bonotes perlados a los laterales le quedaba como guante y resaltaba su belleza, además de pantalones y zapatos a juego, sus ojos dorados y su cabello castaño recogido con una cinta negra. 

-Ya bajaran Rem, además, tenemos tiempo. Recuerda que llegaremos directo por la chimenea- le respondió el joven- Oh, el se fue con la señora Wesley, dice que no le interesan mucho las fiestas, pero prefiere aprender más de la magia para acompañarme al colegio cuando regresemos- contesta. Harry llevaba una túnica Vinotinto con botones negros y cuello tipo mao, además del broche con el escudo de los Potter, el cabello estaba hábilmente domado, llevaba pantalones y zapatos negros a juego. Segua su línea rebelde pero ahora era un poco mas sexy y sin gafas sus ojos resaltaban entre el Vinotinto de la túnica. 

-si, cálmate, Remus, te dará un infarto- Tony baja por las escaleras con su túnica azul oscuro con bonotes de un dorado oscuro en solo un lateral, pantalón del mismo color de la túnica y zapatos negros también- apropósito, iremos contigo al colegio cuando sea hora, tenemos una entrevista con la sub directora- 

Detrás venia bajando Sirius con una túnica de un todo morado oscuro en los brazos, tenía una camisa, pantalón y zapatos negros, su cabello recogido en una coleta le hacia ver como el digno hombre cabeza de la familia Black 

-Ya estamos rem- se pone la túnica abrochándola y acomodando las insignias de al familia- bueno, Remus conmigo y Harry con Tony, vamos… ¿Quién lleva el regalo del dragón? - esta sería su primera reunión como hombre libre. Debía dar una muy buena impresión, en especial si iban a estar de lado de Lucius en esta guerra que se acercaba. 

-Yo lo tengo Sirius, muévete de una vez- pido Tony con el regalo bellamente envuelto- 

-esta bien, vamos Rem- le toma de la mano y juntos se meten en la chimenea. Cuando salen están en la hermosa sala de la familia Malfoy- Cissa- saluda a su prima con un beso en la mejilla y una suave sonrisa, expresión que cambia al ver a Lucius- teñido- 

-pulgoso- responde de igual manera- Remus, bienvenido a mi hogar, espero que pases una buena velada, a pesar de tu acompañante-a decir verdad, el lobo no le caía mal, pero al estar en el grupito de james y Sirius se ganaba la mala fama de los antes mencionados- 

-Sirius, compórtate- le advierte, haciéndose a un lado esperando que Tony y Harry lleguen- 

-En definitiva, mejor que las apariciones- dice entrando a la sala- Buenas noches Narcissa, déjame decirte que estar hermosa esta noche- saluda Tony al llegar, empujando a Harry para que le de su regalo a Draco- saluda Harry- 

-…Malfoy, feliz cumpleaños, que tu muda de piel no duela tanto- le gruñe con una sonrisa forzada 

-oh, gracias, Potter, me asegurare de darte las bebidas con poción especial- responde de la misma forma. 

Tony y Narcisa iban a decir algo, pero una suave risa les detiene. Narcisa sonríe al notar el ligero salto de Anthony 

-Vaya, me recuerdan a nosotros Tony- al lado de Lucius había un hombre extremadamente guapo. Alto, de cabello rubio y ojos extremadamente azules, Vestido con una túnica que resaltaba cada parte de su cuerpo y le hacía ver como un dios- Buenas noches, Tony- Se acerca al mencionado- no hagas un escándalo, prometo explicarte todo, pero no arruinemos la noche de Draco ¿sí? – le mira y extiende el brazo para entrar juntos, después de todos son parte de los invitados 

-Que carajos haces aquí?!- a pesar de la súplica de Steve, no pudo ni quiso evitar la sorpresa- si estoy es una broma Sirius, ya no es graciosa- le gruñe caminando hacia Steve, el cual solo le mira con calma- tu no puedes estar aquí, no debes estar aquí Rogers- casi escupe su apellido- que más quieres de mi Steven- le pregunta sosteniendo lo por las solapas de la túnica. 

Remus fue más rápido que todos y alejo gentilmente a Tony del rubio mientras esté negaba que debía ser un sueño o una pesadilla 

-Hey.. Tony, mírame…- le pidió el hombre lobo y descubrió en los ojos avellanas del otro el temor pero también el anhelo del encuentro- se que debe ser difícil pero ustedes deben hablar, no Tony No interrumpas…no sé que hizo el ni por qué pero lo que si se es tu te mereces una explicación, y debes escucharle, no por hacerle un favor a el, debes hacerlo por ti, para superar esa etapa- le aclara. 

Tony le escucha, respira buscando calmarse y no suelta las manos de Remus, quiere decir algo pero el otro tiene razón, desde que vio a Steve semanas atrás no ha estado bien. El rubio tiene un increíble poder sobre el, o eso se dice para no admitir que, a pesar de todo, aún le ama. 

La mirada de Steve es cálida, delicada y suplicante, casi puede verle las orejas arrepentidas de un perro, un enorme labrador dorado, tan solo un enorme perro que solo quiere la atención de su amo. Suspira profundamente buscando serenarse, 

-lo siento… tienes razón Rem…- suelta sus manos resignados- acabemos esto ahora Steve, no puedo seguir viviendo con este rencor- 

Steve en todo el tiempo se quedó quieto, sin alejarse mucho, sin acercarse tampoco, solo viendo las reacciones de Tony, y dándose por fin cuenta de cuánto daño realmente le hizo al mecánico. 

-Narcissa, por favor ¿nos puede facilitar una sala o estudio?- le pregunto el ojizarco a su prima, si iban a hablar sería en privado y lejos de la fiesta de Draco, no le arruinaría eso a su sobrino político 

-claro Steve, querido…Mirza!- llamo a una elfa domestica- lleva al Steve y Anthony a una de las salas privadas, pero no demoren, la fiesta está por comenzar- les advirtió, por nada del mundo ese par de perderían la reunión de su hijo. 

\- No nos demoramos Cissa, solo unos minutos- agrego Tony antes de seguir a la elfa con Steve detrás de el. 

Sería una noche que en definitiva recordaría toda su vida.


	16. Perdonar no es Olvidar, pero ayuda a superar el dolor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches a los que aun leen esta locura mía, de verdad les agradezco estar ahí a la espera de un nuevo capitulo. 
> 
> me inspire en una canción, les dejo el link mas abajo, no se si fue la melodía o algo asi lo que me llevo a escribir este capitulo. Pienso que para poder superar ciertas adversidades debemos perdonar a aquel que nos ha echo daño, puede que la confianza no se recupere, pero al menos sabrás que le perdonaste y que puedes mirarle a la cara sin miedo, o eso es lo que opino. 
> 
> por eso hice este capitulo asi: Tony perdonando a Steve pero nada mas, no es como si se pudiera borrar el daño, es mas bien para ayudar a sanar
> 
> espero que les guste, en los siguientes capítulos intentare hacer la interacción de steve y tony mas amigable pero aun no serán nada mas que amigos. 
> 
> de nuevo gracias por seguir ahi
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9qDkk1FOM4

Podía sentir la mirada del rubio sobre él, cada paso que daba era incómodo. Era como caminar dentro de una cueva, podía sentir el miedo, la desesperanza, la traición pegarse a su piel causándole escalofríos

-¿por que eres un mago?- pregunto sin mirarlo, la elfina los guió unas cuantas puertas mas hasta que se detuvo en una y les insto a entrar- usted es un simple mortal Rogers, no debe estar aquí- se adentra en el estudio y camina directo al escritorio en el cual se apoya, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando al rubio quien solo se quedaba varios pasos alejado de el

-mis abuelos emigraron de Inglaterra a Estados unidos, ahí tuvieron a mi padre quien a su vez se enamoró de mi madre…, Mi apellido real es Malfoy Rosier- le explica- según los informes de Vitaly, mi madre sello mi núcleo mágico ya que estaban en una guerra con un maníaco, pero el suero de tu padre y de Abraham Erskine, mas todo el proceso fue capaz de romper el sello en parte… después de que llegamos de la misión de Londres comencé a presentar síntomas de magia accidental, Vitaly me encontró y me contó toda la verdad… y aquí estoy, soy un mago capacitado entrenado por Vitaly…- suspira buscando la mirada de Tony-… Tony… yo… yo lo siento mucho Tony, sé que te hice daño, que te deje en medio de la nada, que…que me equivoque…- 

-si, si, ese anciano tiene el poder de convertir a cualquier mago adulto inútil en un perfecto soldado auror- bufa desviando la mirada, suspira y deja su actitud defensiva escuchando atentamente al rubio sin verlo-… yo sabía lo de James, es difícil para Fury esconderme algo… yo estaba dispuesto a ayudarte por que ¿Sabes? Te consideraba mi amigo Steve… -lo mira un momento, suspiro y saco su varita invocando un pensadero, luego la puso en su frente extrayendo un largo hilo plateado-… Ultron nació con la mejor intención, pero su programación se volvió corrupta, en su inocencia dedujo que los humanos éramos nuestros más grandes enemigos y no se equivocaba- sonríe amargamente, dejando caer el recuerdo en el pensadero y pidiéndole a Steve que se acerque para entrar ambos al recuerdo.

Estaban en el pasillo antes de la conferencia de prensa sobre los acuerdos, se veía a un Tony demacrado con un elegante traje hablando con una señora

-Después de nuestra primea batalla, esa en la que entre al agujero para soltar esa bomba en el espacio quede con una gran paranoia, hasta ese momento pesaban que estábamos más que preparados para un ataque, pero después de ver esa flota galáctica todo tu perspectiva cambia- claramente escuchaban las palabras de la mujer-y me negué a dejar que los aurores me ayudaran, no podía exponer la magia así como así, o tal vez si podía, pero nunca lo contemple- niega en un suspiro- si bien no les dije nada de Ultron tampoco esperaba que se saliera de control tan rápido, pero ella es una de las tantas razones por la que hice y firme los acuerdos… somos peligrosos-

Guardo silencio antes de continuar, hablar de todos esos sucesos le ponía mal, era como si se bañara en remordimiento y culpa

\- sí, queremos defender al mundo, pero cuando lo hacemos lo ponemos en peligro… se los dije ese día, el hijo de ella murió cuando le cayo encima… no, cuando le tiramos en cima ese pedazo de tierra- se ríe tristemente- Soy un mago poderoso, un auror calificado con los mas altos honores y aun así deje que Wanda jugara con mi mente, cree a ultron y pague la consecuencias, por eso aprobé los acuerdos y… de verdad esperaba que tu como mi esposo me apoyaras, pero me sorprendiste una vez más- le mira cansado- pusiste a todo el equipo en mi contra, no confiaste en mi para contarme lo de tu amigo, ni para contarme lo de mis padres… fueron MIS padres Steve… tenía derecho a saberlo, aunque luego de un tiempo pensé que esa era tu venganza por no contarte lo de Ultron- hizo una mueca de resignación-

-Eso no es verdad…- se apresura a aclararle- eso no es verdad Tony, nunca lo hice por eso, fui un cobarde- admite mientras el recuerdo cambia, ahora está en el bunker en Siberia, salvo que ahora ellos son los espectadores y no los actores principales

\- ese día fui a ayudarte Steve- volvió a hablar el genio- fui a hablar contigo, pero me entere de lo de mis padres y ahora entiendo, en serio, entiendo que no querías que cometiera una locura, ¡pero estaba en mi derecho! - le mira con los ojos brillantes- pero te metiste y me atacaste…. Joder Steve me lanzaste contra una columna golpeándome el cuello y de paso me clavaste el escudo en el pecho, en el maldito reactor-

Mientras habla se ve la escena, los recuerdos permiten verlos desde otra perspectiva, y Steve veía con horror como bajaba el escudo para golpear a Tony

-nadie sabia que estaba ahí… mi comunicador se daño cuando dañaste la máscara, con la poca fuerza que tenia invoque un portal y llegue con Strange, el me salvo… pero cuando desperté en el hospital me di cuenta que estaba solo, te habías llevado a todo el equipo, se escondieron en wakanda mientras yo daba la cara a los periodistas, aguantaba insultos y demandas, ustedes estaban escondidos mientras yo con una sonrisa de cara al mundo limpiaba su desorden-

Ambos salen del recuerdo, regresando de nuevo al estudio, Rogers cae sentado en un sillón sintiendo en su pecho el peso de todo lo que paso Tony, de la magnitud de todo el problema que por su cobardía no fue capaz de prever

-¿nunca te has preguntado por que pudieron salir de la balsa tan fácil?, no fue T’challa, Steve, fui yo- los pasos de Tony se escuchaban por el lugar hasta quedar frente a el- además de todo eso, le sumamos que casi, casi me fuiste infiel cuando aun tu y yo aun estamos comprometidos- se sienta frente a el- me concentre en la recuperación de Rhode, en Peter, en mi empresa pero nunca pude olvidarles, ni olvidarte…- suspira- tuve tiempo para sacar este odio, quería irme lejos de ustedes y mira, el destino es una maldita perra por que te tengo aquí, en un mundo diferente, pero aquí estas… te repito Steven, ¿Qué quieres de mí?- se recuesta contra el sofá mirándole.

Steve levanta la mirada y es como si por primera vez viera al hombre que dejo atrás, solo, lastimado, traicionado. Nunca espero que todo lo que le paso hubiera sido de tan grande magnitud, pero cuando pudo leer el indulto se dio cuenta de que la cabeza de los vengadores era Tony Stark, que quien daba la cara a las naciones unidas, a la sociedad, quien pagaba los arreglos y financiaba las causas de recuperación era el genio delante de el

-… quiero tu perdón… pero siento que no es suficiente para volver a lo de antes- respondió derrotado- Tony … no soy un super soldado, el suero mejoro mi cuerpo, si, pero era un muchacho apenas cuando eso paso, todo fue muy vertiginoso, nunca supe bien como relacionarme ni mucho menos como confiar en alguien-

-confías en James Buchanan, en Natasha, en Clint, en Wanda…- alegó el genio- en todos menos en mi-

-Bucky es mi amigo, es casi mi hermano, de toda la vida… me conoce mejor de lo que yo me conozco y los demás… los demás solo conocen al capitán América, no al humano Steve… se que cometí errores Tony, lo sé, y créeme que me he arrepentido cada momento de mi exilio el no poder hablar contigo, el no tener el valor de llamarte y esconderme tras una estúpida carta- suspira derrotado- solo… solo quiero recuperarte… te amo Tony…-

-… lo se… - se levanta y camina hacia el tomándole el rostro, delinea sus facciones, sus labios, su nariz- yo también lo hago Steve pero… no confió en ti, no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida con un hombre que me abandonara en la nada sin mirar atrás, no puedo confiar en alguien que no confía en mí, que no me cuenta sus problemas, que no escucha razones, que no puede ver más allá de la fachada Stark… - deja un beso en la frente del rubio quien ahora tenia los ojos brillantes, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Había lastimado mucho a Tony, lo había roto y no tenia la menor idea de como reparar a su genio, de como empezar, de que paso dar para crear confianza y amor nuevamente.

Desde que dejo a Tony en ese bunker se sintió perdido, y ahora, teniéndolo en frente, tan cerca, respirando su dulce aroma a donas y café, le parecía aún más inalcanzable que antes

-…lo siento… lo siento mucho Tony…- solloza cubriendo su rostro con una mano, la otra se apretaba tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos- lo siento mucho amor…-

-Lo se… - lo acuna en su pecho, permitiéndole un abrazo que duele en ambos- te perdono Steve, te perdono cada error cometido en el pasado y cada error que cometerás en el futuro, pero… no creo que podamos ser algo mas que amigos- susurra dejando otro suave beso en su cabeza, el llanto del rubio se intensifica un poco más al escuchar eso- lo siento, pero mi corazón esta muy herido como para entregártelo de nuevo, ambos debemos sanar…- le palmea la espalda con cariño, reconfortándolo como el niño pequeño que parece ahora- de verdad lo siento Steve, pero es todo lo que puedo darte…- el rubio se separa de él limpiándose las lágrimas, viéndose abatido y triste.

Nunca le gusto ver a Steve triste, esos ojos azules suyos perdían ese brillo enérgico que siempre poseía, pero no podía permitirle nada más, aun no estaba listo pues tenia la firme certeza de que el rubio volvería a dejarle de lado sin importarle nada

-… es mas de lo que merezco…- le mira con una mueca triste- gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad… te juro que no te defraudare…-

Tony solo sonríe y con un hechizo le seca las lágrimas y arregla un poco, es un gran paso el que está dando, pero siente un peso menos en sus hombros, se siente de cierta forma liberado

-vamos, Narcisa debe estar pegada al techo, mínimo pensaran que ya nos matamos- le sonríe un poco antes de salir del estudio, y el mismo se arregla para poder regresar a la fiesta. El rubio solo asiente y ambos regresan en un silencio un poco mas cómodo, en la entrada están esperándoles Sirius y Narcisa

Mientras Tony camino directo hacia Sirius, Narcisa fue hacia Steve. Y solo le basto mirar esos ojos tristes y esa débil sonrisa para saber que las cosas no salieron del todo bien

-me ha permitido ser solo su amigo- le susurra a la rubia, es como una figura materna a sus ojos

-es un inicio Steven, un buen inicio- le sonríe cálidamente- ya veras que con el tiempo volverás a estar a su lado, pero deberás trabajar duro para lograrlo- se cuelga del brazo de hombre y dirige su mirada a su primo, quien apoya las manos en los hombros de Tony, como dándole consejos y ánimos

-Vamos... es un inicio, pensé que lo calcinarías- se ríe un poco- es un buen inicio Tony, veras que esa masa de musculo volverá a ganarse tu amor, ¿por qué sabes algo? Nadie que haya amado a un Black se puede olvidarse de ellos- le guiña el ojo sacando una risa del genio- ahora, vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños del pequeño teñido- habla también para su prima y el hombre.

Narcisa y él se encargarán de que esos dos sanen sus heridas y vuelva a estar juntos, después de todo Antony aun amaba a Steve y Steve aun amaba a Antony.

Así que lo que no se dio en el mundo muggle, se daría por el poder de la magia.


End file.
